


Strangers to Stars

by Ariomeo



Series: Strangers To Stars [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Canon Divergent, F/M, Fem!Frisk, Fluffy Familyness with Toriel, Goat Mom Is Best Mom, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Monster Cultural Differnces, Original Characters for days, Pacifist Frisk, Plot for days, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a green SOUL, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Suicide (Reader's Bio Mama), Teen Pregnancy Implied (Reader's Bio Mama), Time Skips, Timeline Shenanigans, Yillian is best frog mom, baby bones, green soul - Freeform, mute!Frisk, oh so slow of a burn, reader has magic, will update tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariomeo/pseuds/Ariomeo
Summary: The only home you've ever known smells of butterscotch pie. The only friends you've ever had are Monsters. You have healing magic at your fingertips, an itch for exploration, and a Kind Soul.With the appearance of another Human, your quiet life is about to change, and your world is about to expand endlessly to the horizons.





	1. A Sky full of Stars, a Cave full of Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! I'm finally posting some of this story. Honestly, I've been writing this story for months in a word doc, and just haven't wanted to upload it...! But, now is a good of a time as any, huh. The romance doesn't come in right off the bat, and there's a lot of exposition! So if you like plot, this is the place to be. (You don't even meet Sans until much later.)
> 
> *I'll try to update Wednesdays, but my inspiration is very off and on*
> 
> Chapter Warnings at Bottom of Each Chapter! (Thank Rehlia for that idea! Very good writer!)

She wiped her face with the back of her hand, carefully clutching her small bundle in the other. She sobbed out again, this was the only option.

She was weak, but yet she trekked on up the path, stumbling over rocks but always making sure her hold was tight. She numbly looked down at her child, so small, so fragile, so new-- much like herself.

She scraped her palm against a tree as she pushed herself past it, she didn’t flinch. She didn’t know exactly where she was going. Hopefully somewhere quiet, somewhere peaceful, someplace near the top of this mountain.

Why did everyone always leave her? He left her as soon as she told him.

“Together forever…”

“I’ll always be there for you…”

“I love you.” He had promised.

LIAR. Lies, all of it! She was so so so so so so so stupid. He never loved her. Never. No one loved her anymore. 

Her eyes blurred again and she looked up at the sky. It felt so close up here, the sky so crisp. The stars so bright. The bundle in her arms stirred. She soothingly shushed it with a shaky breath. Its eyes opened, but the infant did not cry. It yawned, showing a mouth full of pink fleshy gums.

Slut. 

Dumb.

Sinner.

No daughter of mine.

Poor child!

She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts, picking up her pace. The pair passed through a clearing. A field, grass up to the girl’s hips. The infant looked towards the sky. It was painted with the entire galaxy, the milky way wrapped around their entirety. So dark, yet so bright. Then the trees shadowed over them again. It was dark, it was cozy, the constant thrum of the girl’s heart was coaxing the embrace of sleep to return. The small bundle whined. The girl rocked it, and finally, the child quieted and closed its eyes all the way.

Almost there.

She could feel it. She wondered what it would feel like. She again chased those thoughts away. It was no use to dwell on them. This was the only option. The only option...

The entrance was large, it looked like a ravenous mouth. She let it swallow her up. Her free hand dragged across the wall, to guide them. Her quiet sobbing echoed back at her off the cave walls. Her fingers brushed over the cold metal of a plaque on the wall, but her attention was elsewhere. In the center of the room was a hole. Darker than dark. Yet above her… above them, was another hole, a shaft of moonlight filtered down, illuminating the cavern faintly.

She walked over to the guardrail, it was also cold to the touch. Shivers ran down her spine, but was it from the cold? Or was it from the anticipation? Or was it from the fear? Maybe three. She put her foot on the first rung, grasping onto the top rung. It was difficult to climb with only one arm but there she sat. Her toes skimming through the darkness below her.

Her one hand steadied them on the rail, keeping them in place. The edge of her hand was up against a sign. A warning, a caution, a plea... she ignored it.

Would it hurt?

She looked down her child. Despite everything, she did love her child, so much it hurt. She wanted to hate so badly. This small person ruined her chance at any good future and everyone around her wouldn’t let her change that. But, she loved anyway. This was for the best. She was sparing them from a horrible life, they both didn’t need to feel any more pain, didn’t need to feel any more heartbreak, anymore betrayal.

“I-I just w-wanted to say I love you. I love you so much. This- th- this might hurt, b-but it will be quick. I promise. I promise you. Your m-mother loves you and doesn’t blame you. I don’t blame you. We can be happy together now, okay?” She sobbed out, she leaned forward and kissed her child on the nose. She breathed through her own nose. The infant yawned and grabbed a fistful of her shirt.

No more pain, no more judgment, no more shame, no more fear. She leaned forward and plunged into the darkness.

In this world, you can never be right.

 

Toriel blinked awake at her usual time. Her internal clock pushing her out of bed. She slipped on her house slippers and changed into her usual purple robes. She went about her morning routine in the bathroom and ate some breakfast.

She thought about what she would do today. She needed to make a trip down into the remains of Home to pick up a few more supplies for around the house, maybe she would find some more books. She also wanted to weed her garden. But before everything else she needed to make her usual rounds through her home, the Ruins. Her soul felt heavy at the thought. How long since the last Human child had fallen and left her? She didn’t want to dwell on it but sent out a silent prayer to the stars for their safety.

She sighed, washed her dishes, and headed out the door.

 

 

Flowey of course always hung around the golden flowers where the Humans fell, well only when there wasn’t another Human to play with in the underground. But the other Monsters had made quick work of the last Human.

When the day began he burrowed into the snow and made his way to the entrance of the Underground. He was surprised to find a Human lying there. Was that blood? There was so much of it, staining the golden petals a brownish crimson. There was a faint crying, though. He burrowed into the dirt again to get closer to the human. They’re Soul had long since shattered.

He scoffed, why had this human died? They never died. But a human definitely shouldn’t have lost this much blood. Hmm, Flowey ignored them in favor of finding the source of the crying, and it was definitely not them. He stretched up to get a better look. There, a small lump was wiggling on top of the Human. He used a vine to move aside the blanket and immediately recoiled.

“Is that, a-a-a tiny Human?!” He squeaked in surprise. He had never seen one so small before. It hiccuped at him, and squirmed, crying louder. But it didn’t do much more than that. Flowey had seen Monster babies before, so he quickly was able to put two and two together but, something like this had never happened before. He debated whether or not just to kill it then and there. It was pretty useless… but its Soul was strong. 

He didn’t get much time to deliberate that as he heard footsteps drawing near. He huffed out irritated. She always came at the most inopportune times. He gave an annoyed shake of his petals at the Human baby and buried himself into the ground to watch from the shadows.

 

 

Toriel’s mind was already mapping out the route she would take through the ruins of Home as she neared the end-- well the beginning-- of the Ruins. She rounded the corner into the room where the Humans fell, where one of her children was buried.

Was there….? Was that crying?

She hurried into the cavernous room and gasped with horror. Sprawled out on the ground next to the bed of golden flowers was a bloody Human.

Yet there was still a Human Soul present in the room. She approached the Soul and the lifeless Human. There on top of the Human was the crying infant. It’s faced screwed together and red from it’s wailing. She reached down and picked up the infant. The source of the Soul, a vibrant spring green. 

The other Human had undoubtedly not survived the fall, her face was also stained with tears. Toriel understood the situation clearly and resolved to come back as soon as she could to properly bury the Human. But for now, the orphaned infant in Toriel’s arms was priority. It must be terrified, and hungry.

“Oh dear, little one, what am I to do?” Toriel worried aloud. She rocked the fussy child in her arms. 

 

 

Toriel made her way back through the Ruins. Though the child in her arms was quiet many Monsters gave Toriel curious looks, to which were most often met with a stern warning gaze. She did not want anyone to attempt to fight this infant.

Once she made it back to home Toriel went straight to the kitchen. She hummed in thought and the small Human clutched onto the front of her dress. She opened up her fridge with her free hand. She scoured the shelves, thinking of what she might combine to make a suitable meal for a Human infant.

There was a knock on the door. Toriel turned her head and walked to the door and opened it. There was a Froggit there. Her baby, just as new as you, crouched behind her, his curious eyes trained on Toriel.

“H-hello Yilian. What brings you here?” Toriel asked the female Froggit politely. Yilian smiled warmly.

“*Ribbit!* Word spreads quickly around here ya know! *Ribbit! Ribbit...* I heard from Weri that you had a baby with you! A Human baby no less… *Ribbit.* As you might know, I recently had this little one,” She gestured fondly to her own infant, “And-and I wanted to offer you help if you needed anything. *Ribbit*” Yilian offered with a kind smile.  
Toriel smiled back at her gratefully.

“Thank you, Yilian.” Toriel paused. “....Actually, would you like to help me find something for a Human infant to eat?” Toriel asked her. Yillian nodded and Toriel invited her and her son in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic depictions of suicide, Implied teenage pregnancy, Name calling, Intrusive thoughts


	2. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're growing every day, and Toriel has her hands full. Plus... you meet an old 'friend'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, if you're interested, I might make occasional art to go along with this story on my Tumblr! I'll say so If I do in the summary!
> 
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ariomeo

Toriel and Yilian lounged in Toriel’s living room, playing with large blocks with both Robbie and yourself. You were utterly entranced. Your chubby fingers weakly grabbed a block, to which you put into your mouth. You took it out and stared intently at it. You looked up at Toriel and smiled brightly.

You showed her the block and kicked your feet happily. She chuckled and cooed at you.

“Block.” She told you. You looked down at it and back up at her.

“Block.” She said again as you watched her mouth move, forming the word.

“Ba...ba...bla...bla” You imitated. She clapped her hand and smiled widely. You watched her smile and smiled back at her, cooing.

“Very good, my child! Did you hear that, Yilian?” Toriel asked excitedly. Yilian ribbited a joyful affirmation. Robbie copied her. Yillian beamed.

“Robbie has been getting very good at communicating lately, isn’t he?” Toriel observed happily.

“*Ribbit!* He sure has! *Ribbit*” Yilian agreed equally entranced by the two of you. She had agreed to be your wet nurse, and had been for the past four months or so. Toriel guessed you were about six months of age, due to her past experience with Human babies on the surface, and all the books she had read since on age-related to developmental patterns she had found in the ruins of the city of Home. She had grown quite fond of Yilian and Robbie, who were over often, helping to feed and care for you. Though you were now also eating mashed fruits and veggies.

Yillian's didn’t talk much about her mate. He fell down a little after Robbie was born. He couldn’t handle the thought that Robbie and Robbie’s children were going to never feel true sunlight. He lost HoPe because of it, leaving Yillian alone with Robbie.

You gurgled, dropped the block, and crawled over the Robbie. He was currently trying to hop and had just fallen on his side. You reached over and helped pull him up, falling on your face in the process.

“Oh dear! Are you okay my child?” She fretted and Yilian ribbited in a lieu of chuckling. Toriel helped to right you and you shrieked with joy, making grabby hands at Toriel. She chuckled and picked you up, and you promptly shoved your face into her soft fur.

“Are you done playing? Do you need a nap?” You gurgled softly and held tightly onto her dress as she rocked you back and forth.

“What do you think,” She looked towards Yilian, “Shall we put them down for a nap?” Toriel asked. You yawned and hummed. Yilian looked at Robbie, who had given up hopping and was now nodding off, and back at you before nodding.

“*Ribbit. Ribbit.* Yeah. I think it’s about time. *Ribbit*” Yilian agreed. Toriel nodded and kissed the side of your head, minding her fangs.

“S-Slow down my child!” Toriel laughed. It had been much harder to watch you now that you started walking, and eating solid foods. You were developing faster than the books she read about human baby growth patterns. Toriel suspected that magic was speeding things up for you slightly.

That, and Yilian wasn’t over as often anymore, Robbie had started experimenting with his magic, and Yilian and Toriel thought it best to separate the two of you a bit until Robbie could control it better.

Toriel finally caught up to your waddling form and picked you up, setting you on her hip. You babbled excitedly, pointing to the bookshelf you had made a break for just a second ago. You babbled out a question and looked at Toriel quirking your head to the side.

“Do you want me to read you a book?” Toriel asked. You pointed at the shelf again, babbling out an exclamation. Toriel walked over the bookshelf and selected a picture book about a fish with shiny scales. She sat down and situated you on her lap, pulling on her reading glasses and conjuring up a fireball in her palm and sending it to light the logs in the hearth. 

You gasped and fell forward, grabbing her furry hand. Looking up at her and to her hand and to the fire. You gurgled happily and sat back up, bouncing on her lap. Toriel laughed.

“Do you like when I use fire magic?” She asked you. She conjured up a small flame at her fingertip. You stared at it entranced with the dancing flames. Toriel let the magic die down and you looked up at her curiously as she opened the book.

“Shall we read the book?” Toriel prompted opening the book and allowing the shiny pictures to flash a couple of times to grab your attention. You patted the page in wonderment and Toriel began reading for you.

 

 

It was dark out in the Ruins. Nighttime. You drowsily sat up in your crib, something had awoken you, and it was not the refracted light of the morning on the surface, or your Mother coming in to care for you. You rubbed your eyes and whined softly. Why were you awake? You were tired!

There was a shuffling in the hallway.

You babbled in annoyment and used the bars of your crib to stand, looking around the darkened room. The shuffling in the hallway was a bit louder, closer. The door was already opened and a tiny beam of light now flowed through. You knitted your eyebrows in puzzlement. Now you were curious as to what was out there. You turned around and grabbed your pillow, dropping it onto the floor, as well as your blankets and teddy bear. 

This is a trick you learned not too long ago, when you and Toriel were bouncing on the bed with cushions and you fell onto the floor, landing cushioned by some stray bedding. Now you used it to your advantage, and let yourself fall onto your pile of soft things and onto the floor.

“Ma?” You called out quietly. It must be her in the hallway. Was it time to play? Or time to eat? Now that you were awake you were kinda hungry. You sat up and waddled to the door. You pushed it open, blinking into the brighter light of the hall. You looked up and down it, making a questioning high pitched noise.

“Ma?” You called again. Was she out in the living room? You wobbled that way, only tripping over your purple nighty twice on your way there. The stairs had been gated off, and you crawled right on by to the living room, standing up and looking around. No one was here. There was a creek behind you and you turned around. The front door was open. Huh, that was cool. Maybe she was outside. 

You waddled that way, peeking out the door before fully walking out onto the porch. The cave was still darkened and you walked over to the stairs. You babbled out another question. Was Toriel playing a game? Like peek-a-boo?

You went and crawled down the stairs backward. You stood and turned, wobbling towards the leaves that littered the ground in front of Toriel’s house. She didn’t have much time to garden every day and clearing away the leaves every day was tedious and time-consuming. You crouched down and grabbed two fistfuls, crinkling the leaves between your chubby fingers.

“Howdy!” A voice chirped from in front of you. You jumped in surprise and fell on your butt, looking up to see a golden flower sprouting up from the leaves that was not there before. It smiled at you widely.

“Wah! Flowa! Hi!” You greeted back giggling. The flower shouldn’t have scared you like that! But it was funny!

“That’s right! I’m Flowey the flower! Wow, little Human, you’ve gotten so big, huh? You probably don’t remember me though. I didn’t even expect you to live this long. Good for you, I guess?” Flowey rambled looking you up and down. You stood up and wobbled over to him, completely ignoring him.

“Whaddaya think you’re doing, hey, don’t touch me!!” He hissed at you as you reached out to touch his petals. You didn’t react to his harshness. He shrunk away but you reached out a little bit farther and lightly pet his petal. He made a face.

“Be gendle!” You told him. That’s what Toriel always told you when you interacted with plants and Monsters. Be gentle! Be kind!

“Yeah yeah, whatever kid.” He took a vine and pulled your hand away. He didn’t want to hurt you, no if he did that Toriel would snap. He didn’t want to mess up the timeline too much more than it already was. He was still trying to figure out what made you be brought down here in the first place.

“Oh!” You exclaimed squatting down and grabbing some leaves. You grabbed them and pointed at them with your other hand, babbling excitedly. Flower quirked an eyebrow, what did you want from him? You then proceeded to start throwing around the leaves like a maniac, laughing and stopping every once and awhile to include Flowey. Meaning stopping every once and awhile to throw leaves at him. 

He stood there and watched you play. It puzzled him how something like this could turn into a ruthless killer. He flinched as you went to throw more leaves at him. But this time you didn’t, with a fistful of leaves in each hand you waddled back over to him. You held out a fistful of leaves over his head and gently sprinkled them over him with intense concentration as he watched you stoically. You then sprinkled some over yourself. Finally, you leaned over and kissed his topmost petal before patting him gently on the head.

“Don’t do that!!!” This time Flowey burrowed into the ground and popped back up a few feet away.

“That’s enough of that! You won’t make it down here long.” He cackled and you looked taken aback. 

“Bye.” He simply said and disappeared back into the ground, leaving you alone in the dark. You looked around confused. Where had your new playmate gone? You sniffled, walking over to where he last was and dug through the leaves. 

“Flowa?” You asked, voice cracking. When you couldn’t find him you sat on the ground and started to sob.

“Ma! Ma! Ma!” You hollered over and over, crying your eyes out. Now you were scared and lonely and your tiredness was catching up to you. You sobbed until you heard Toriel’s muffled voice worriedly calling for you. You heard her run down the hallway and run out the opened front door. You cried louder and held your arms out for her to pick you up. She scooped you up and held you against her chest, you wrapped your arms around her furry neck and cried into her the shoulder of her nightgown. She wrapped you in her fuzzy robe with her.

“My child, oh dear! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Don’t worry. I’m here, my love. Why are you out here? How did you get out here?!” She fretted carrying you back inside and to the living room. Firmly shutting the door behind you.

“Mama…Flowa...” You sobbed pitifully.

She sat down onto her rocker, rocked you back and forth, and hushed you. She hummed the tune to “Memory” remembering the sounds of the tinkling music box. She kissed your forehead. This time would be different.

As you calmed she picked little bits of leaves from your hair, chuckling. You whined and got more comfortable against her. She wiped the tears from your face and rocked you until you fell asleep, before putting you back to bed.

She worriedly wondered how you got outside. You still couldn’t reach the door handles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowey being a butt-butt to a toddler


	3. Outside the Comfort of the Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader turns 5 and learns something new. You also explore a place outside the Ruins, and meet a new friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, if you're interested, I might make occasional art to go along with this story on my Tumblr! I'll say so If I do in the summary!
> 
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ariomeo

“--Happy birthday to you!” Finished Toriel, Yillian, Robbie, and Wileen in sing-song voices. Wileen was a new friend of yours and Robbie’s, a not-so-shy Whimsun. She was older by three years. 

You thought of something you wanted to wish for, and had trouble. What did you want? You smiled knowing exactly.

“I want to explore the whole Underground!” You whispered to the candles before blowing all five candles out. Everyone who could clap did clap and you beamed at the faces around the table.

“*Ribbit?!* What did you wish for?! *Ribbit*” Robbie asked you excitedly. You shot him a stern look.

“I can’t tell you! If I tell you it won’t come true!” You exclaimed smiling. You saw this on a Human movie once. If you tell what you wished for it wouldn’t come true!

“Shall we have some cake, children?” Toriel asked you guys.

“Yes, Ma!” You replied.

“*Ribbit!* Yeah! *Ribbit*” Robbie chimed in.

“Uh-Uh huh…!” Wileen spoke with as much courage as she could muster.

Yillian chuckled and started to hand out plates, while Toriel served you each pieces of cake, yours had your name on it in shimmering frosting.

“Thanks, Ma!” You smiled up at her while she took a picture of you before digging in. The magic tingled on your tongue, it tasted wonderful. Well, pretty much all Monster food tasted wonderful. 

Monsters had to make due with what they had, and not being able to have livestock, meant they had no access to meat, or animal products. So, they had to supplement those flavors and textures with magic and plants found down here. That and Monsters opposed to eat meat anyway, they wanted no creature to come to harm.

“*Ribbit!* Thanks, Ms. Toriel! *Ribbit*” Robbie croaked, digging into his piece as well.

“Th-thank you, M-Ms. Toriel…” Wileen stuttered gratefully, before beginning to eat as well.

After you finished your cake, and Wileen and Robbie finished theirs, y’all were excused to go play in your room while the adults volunteered to pick up the table and set up dinner.

In your room you showed Wileen your drawings, and you all played with your teddy bears. Pretending the bears were Monsters and Humans playing on the surface. Though none of you didn’t really know what the surface looked like. So you gave that up quickly and pretended to play House. Robbie played the Mommy, Wileen played the Daddy, and you played The Moody Teenager. You all giggled as you let your hair fall into your face, and pretended like you knew everything. Just because they knew how to do all of the puzzles and had been to Home.

Robbie ribbited in a high pitched voice and told you to go practice your magic with your father. You sighed dramatically and sauntered over to Wileen. She opened up her palm and stuttered in a slightly deeper voice.

“O-open your h-hand.” She instructed. You copied her.

“An-and, just, think of w-white f-fuzzy light in your palm.” Her palm started to glow, draining some of the color from the room. She stopped with a look of triumph on her face, and looked at you expectantly. Robbie beamed at her control in wonder.

“I-I can’t.” You mumbled. Even if you tried it wouldn’t work. Ma told you that you couldn’t do magic and that was okay. It wasn’t your fault. Humans just couldn’t do it.

“*Ribbit! Ribbit?* You should try! Doesn’t hurt to try, right? *Ribbit*” Robbie encouraged you. You looked down at your still outstretched palm.

“I guess. But you guys can’t make fun of me if I can’t do it, okay?!” You asserted, puffing out your cheek to hide your nerves.

“*Ribbit!* Of course! *Ribbit*” Robbie exclaimed.

“I w-would never m-make fun of you… that’s not nice…” Wileen assured you.

“Okay…” You said, closing your eyes. You imagined a light in your chest, fuzzy, and warm. Like when Toriel hugs you, or when Yillian praises you. You imagined the light flowing down your arm and warming your hand, centering in your palm. Wileen gasped, and Robbie croaked excitedly. You peaked and eye open, w-was there a light in your palm?! You opened your eyes fully in awe. Your palm glowed green. It was so dull it was barely there. But it was there. It was there. You could do magic.

The revelation shocked you and the light faded entirely and abruptly. Both of your friends looked at you happily.

“Y-you did it!” Wileen cheered you.

“*Ribbit…* Woah, you CAN do magic… *Ribbit*” Robbie mumbled in disbelief. You smiled widely and they mirrored your expression.

“Be right back guys!” You hollered, accidentally spooking Wileen. You raced to the kitchen.

“Ma! Ma! Ma!” You shouted, startling both Monster women who had been conversing quietly.

“What is it, my sweet child?” Toriel asked you quizzically, “Is anything wrong?”

You vigorously shook your head no.

“Look.” You said, holding out your hand to her. She peered into your empty palm. You imagined the fuzzy warmth in your chest.

“There’s nothing there?” Toriel stated questioningly.

You let the feeling grow and ebb throughout your body, before concentrating it on your hand. Toriel gasped, and you looked at your hand. Just as faint as before, but still prevalent, a glow radiated from your hand, sucking out the color from its immediate surroundings.

“My child. Y-you…” Toriel stuttered in disbelief. Yillian, who had been watching silently till’ now leaped with joy, literally.

“*Ribbit! Ribbit!* Oh Tadpole! I’m so proud of you! *Ribbit*” She praised. The light in your palm became ever so brighter and you smiled widely, allowing the feeling to fade so you could hug your moms. Toriel and Yillian embraced you. Toriel was happy for you, just as she had been happy for Asriel when he first did magic.

But you were a Human. Only Human Mages could do magic… and the last Mages locked them down here..

 

 

You couldn’t stop grinning. You just couldn’t! You were about to wipe the smirk off of Robbie’s face!

“*Rib! Rib! Ribbit!* Ha! Ha! I got to see the city first! *Ribbit*” He had taunted you. Well, today was the day. Toriel was finally taking you down to go get some supplies. You were giddy with joy as you grabbed your bag, a cloak that Toriel had sewn for you, and some snacks from the kitchen.

“My child, are you ready?” Called Toriel from the front garden. You stuffed another bag of chisps in your bag for good measure, before racing outside.

“Dearest, you should put on your cloak! It’s going to be cold down there, and we don’t want a strange Monster to give you any trouble!” Toriel urged with kindness.

Everyone in the Ruins knew you were a Human. With you living here your whole life, all eight years of it, you knew everyone and they had long ago accepted you as their own. But Toriel had warned you, not everyone in the Underground would take kindly to you being Human. You didn’t quite understand but your trusted Toriel fully. Of course you would, who doesn’t trust their mother?

Home, the old city, was scavenged by not only those in the Ruins. Monsters who knew how to get to it through New Home, also knew that a city of that size still contained goodies to be found. That and the city had it’s own smaller garbage dump from the surface. That’s where Toriel usually got you Human trinkets, such as movies, and books, and toys so you could keep in touch with your roots. She even got the other inhabitants of the Ruins to participate in Human holidays, such as Christmas, Halloween, Valentine’s day, and pretty much any other Hallmark holiday that movies or books explained enough to be replicated down here. It was a miracle Toriel had found a working VCR playing TV down here.

Often times you would all hold a movie night where any Monsters who wanted to participate would come to your front yard and watch movies, like a big sleepover!

You smiled widely and nodded, shrugging on your cloak over your smaller fitting clothes and pulling the hood up to cover your head. Toriel beamed at you and took out her camera, snapping a picture and shaking the film. She smiled lovingly at it after it finished and put it into her notebook that she carried with her on her trips to the city. When she had gone before, she would drop you off with Yillian, or if Yillian needed to go Robbie would come over for the day.

“Ready?” She asked you, holding out a furry hand. You grasped it tightly in anticipation.

“Ready, mama!” You exclaimed. She giggled and you both started to walk down the path. When you got to the balcony, Toriel allowed you a second to take in the city view. After a moment she led you on, and you both walked down the stairs. Toriel cast as light in her palm and let the magic condense into an orb, before floating ahead of the both of you to light the path.

“Would you like to try that?” She asked you, gesturing to the ball of light. You nodded, she had been training you with the dummy, who was actually a pretty nice guy. Toriel had been amazed to learn that your magic was only healing magic, and was the strongest when you were happy, or excited. Which had put all her worries to rest, as you couldn’t create offensive magic in anger.

You opened your palm and it started to glow almost immediately. Now came the hard part, your magic usually fizzled out a few seconds after leaving your touch. Maybe you could do it this time.

You imagined a ball in your hand and imagined the green light in your palm filling up the ball like water into a cup, but much lighter, weightless even, like a balloon. The magical light in your hand was indeed a ball and hovered a few inches before it fizzled out and it’s green cast disappeared altogether. You huffed in frustration.

“Ma, why does it always disappear when it doesn’t touch me anymore?” You asked her. Toriel thought for a moment, pulling out her notebook to check your guys’ next move. You had reached the bottom of the stairs… finally.

“I don’t know. Maybe your magic is unstable because you are Human? Monsters are made of magic, and receive their magic from their environment, and I believe Human’s magic comes from within? So to continue to be fueled it must be in contact with your body?” Toriel hypothesized. You hummed. You still wanted to do what Toriel did, though…

“Oh!” You exclaimed, calling up the light again. It just had to touch you, yeah? You formed it into a ball again, but instead this time you conjured up a string of light, and wrapped it around your thumb, connecting you to the ball. You sent the ball forward next to Toriel’s. Though fainter, and still connected to you, you had pretty much replicated what she had done.

“Very good, my child! I’m so proud of you!” She praised and the light glowed brighter. She patted your head before looking at her list of needed goods. Humming in thought.  
“I believe this calls for a trip to the dump!” She concluded and began to lead you that way.

Along the way you looked into each window and at each house’s facade. Toriel and you stopped at a few old shops, just in case there might be anything left. You both found a spice bottle infused with magic. Magical Monster food never spoiled, and so Toriel added it to her bag. You found a cute blanket thrown over the back of an armchair and put it into your bag. Toriel made note of the chair on her scribbled map and you both continued on. Toriel also stopped at a few homes, searching for children’s rooms. You needed new clothes, as you were quickly outgrowing yours.

Though Toriel had kept some of your baby clothes, she usually took the clothes you outgrew and brought them down here, for some other child to wear if they needed them. Soon you both found a child’s room with clothes strewn about the place in their hurry to leave the city. When everyone moved, most only took what they could carry. Toriel had you pick up some clothes that seemed to be your size and carry them in your bag. She also had you carry a purple curtain she could make more robes out of. You were elated to help and took a stuffed bunny from the room and some old crayons.

With clothes for you checked off her list you continued on to the garbage dump with relatively infrequent stops. Only stopping to peruse the general stores for canned foods and other edible goods, which Toriel would put into her bag when she found any.

When you finally made it to the dump Toriel told you to wait in a nearby house and play with your bunny while she looked around for the other things on her list. There were other people at the garbage pile and Toriel did not want to alarm anyone or cause any trouble.You obeyed and sat on the tattered couch and kept the hood over your face low. You whispered quietly to yourself and pretended your bunny was looking for some carrots in the city like you had been just been looking for stuff yourself.

The floorboards near the stairs creaked and you flickered your light off. You were now sitting in darkness and you could here another person shuffling at the bottom of the stairs, but they didn’t seem to be coming any closer. You let your finger glow and peaked over the top of the couch dimly illuminating the small room.

“H-Hello? Who’s there?” You called into the dim. A small figure, a little taller than you stepped into the light. He had a red scarf pulled up high over his face.

“WH-WHO ARE YOU?” He asked in a small voice. A kid’s voice! You let your light shine brighter to make it more visible. A little skeleton boy stood there. He wore a yellow shirt with a red stripe, black baggy pants, and a that too big for him scarf. He was also wearing a backpack. 

You smiled at him, showing one of your front teeth was missing. You told him your name.

“What’s your name?” You asked him. He softly Nyehed, and you giggled.

“PAPYRUS.” He told you, with a bit more confidence. You stood up all the way on the couch so he could see you fully, and see your bunny toy.

“Hi Papyrus! I’m eight years old, how old are you?” You asked him kindly. He seemed uncomfortable, you didn’t want him to be uncomfortable.

“N-NINE… MY BROTHER TOLD ME NOT TO TALK TO ANYONE WHILE HE LOOKED AROUND…” Papyrus explained and looked down at his feet. Hmmm, something just occured to you.

“If you’re a skeleton does that mean you’re from Halloween?” You asked. Human’s always had skeletons on Halloween.

“NO. I’M FROM NEW HOME. WHAT’S ‘HALLOWEEN’?” He asked you. You thought, sinking down to kneel on the couch and resting your head in your arms.

“Well, Halloween is when you dress up in costumes and get candy after saying ‘trick-or-treat!’ It’s a Human holiday they celebrate on the surface because they think Monsters are scary but not real. Which I don’t understand. How can something be not real AND still be scary? But of course Monsters exist.” You rambled, and Papyrus took a few steps closer.

“A HUMAN HOLIDAY! WOWIE! YOU KNOW SO MUCH.” He complemented with stars in his eyes. You puffed up your chest.

“Well, my Mama says I learn really quickly!” You said proudly.

“SHE SOUNDS NICE! WHAT’S A ‘COSTUME’? AND PEOPLE JUST GIVE OTHER PEOPLE CANDY FOR SAYING “TRICK-OR-TREAT?”” He asked, taking a few more steps closer. You let the ball of light float away from you again, and Papyrus looked at it, intrigued and confused. You sat down on the couch facing away from him.

“Well, I guess Humans really do like Monsters, because a costume is when your dress up like something else. Humans will dress up like Monsters or like, I dunno, food, or pretty much anything really. They’ll even dress up as each other! And yeah! They just give away candy for free! Every year, and they carve pumpkins and watch scary movies and they decorate their houses! Like on Christmas but spookier!” You told him. He walked around to the opposite side of the couch, gloved hands gripped on the arm.

“THAT’S SO COOL!” He exclaimed. His eyes trailed to the ball of light and magical string and pointed at it.

“WHY IS YOUR MAGIC GREEN? ISN’T MAGIC WHITE? AND WHY DO YOU HAVE A STRING CONNECTING IT TO YOU?” He asked you curiously. Your heart sped up. Toriel told you Monsters don’t usually like Humans, so you couldn’t tell him the real reason. You had to think of something quick.

“D-doesn’t it look cooler this way? And magic doesn’t always have to be white! It’s just a different kind of magic, like do you know Vegetoid?” You asked.

“NO, WHY?” He asked you.

“Well, his magic is green sometimes, too! It’s like healing magic, I think. So not all magic is white.” You explained. Now that you think of it that way, you don’t think that was a lie.

“OH, OKAY.” He said. There was a pause.

“Hey, Papyrus. Do you want to play with me?” You asked him, gesturing to your bunny.

“OKAY,” He said and got closer. You took off your bag and set it down next to you, and sat so your back was against the arm of the couch. You stretched forward and patted the couch in front of you. Papyrus also took off his bag and unzipped it, pulling out an action figure. Before zipping up his bag up again and sitting down. 

You tapped a finger against your chin. What should you play with him.

“Oh! I got it!” You said with a grin.

“GOT WHAT?” He asked you back.

“An idea! We should play ‘Halloween’! You can be the trick-or-treater and I can be the Little Old Lady who is giving out candy!” You explained.

“Wai-Wai-Wai-Wait! Close your eyes for a second!” You instructed him, he did as he was told.

“No peeking!” You said and opened up your bag and grabbing out your snacks and hiding them behind you.

“Okay you can open your eyes now!” You said. He looked around for what was different.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?” He asked, confused. You giggled.

“That’s a surprise!” You told him.

“I LOVE SURPRISES.” He explained happily. You took your bunny and put it in front of you.

“Now let’s play! Just walk up and ring the doorbell. To do that just say ‘ding-dong!’, Okay?” You said.

“OKAY.” He walked his action figure up to your bunny, “DING-DONG!” He chimed.

“Oh hello there little boy! What are you dressed up as!” You asked in your best Little Old Lady voice.

“UH!” He thought. “I’M A... I’M A… OH, OH, I’M CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, LIKE GERSON!” He said happily.

“Oh look at you! That’s a wonderful costume!” You replied. 

“THANK YOU.” Papyrus beamed. There was a pause.

“Pssst, Papyrus.” You said out of character.

“YES?” He asked.

“Now you say ‘Trick-or-treat!’.” You reminded him. His eyes light up.

“OH YES, SORRY!" He stage whispered, "TRICK-OR-TREAT!” You reached behind you and caught a wary flash in Papyrus’ eye before you pulled out a few pieces of Monster Candy.

“Here you go!” You said in your Little Old Lady voice, and then in your normal voice, “You can keep that, cuz your my friend!” You said.

He reached out and took it.

“FRIENDS? WOWIE, THANK YOU!” He said with a huge smile and popped the candy into his mouth. You followed suit and popped a piece into your own mouth and dragged the rest of your hidden goodies between you. You had some strawberries, a bag of chisps, a cucumber, and a cookie.

“Ta-da!” You chimed.

Papyrus eyed the food with longing. You grabbed a strawberry and took a bite.

“Do you want some? I have plenty, and Ma always says it good to share.” You said though a mouthful of strawberry.

“R-REALLY?” He asked you. You nodded and he tentatively took a strawberry and ate it. He made the 'mmmm' sound.

“Do you like it? Ma and I grew it in our garden, the cucumber, too!” You boasted, and took a bite of the cucumber and offered it to him. He also took a bite, and chewed it slowly.

“THIS IS REALLY GOOD!” He told you and you smiled.

“Oh! Oh! Try the cookie, I helped Mama bake it, yesterday!” You told him and broke the cookie in half, offering him the larger piece. You had more at home.

He also took a bite, chewed it and then popped the rest into his mouth. You took another bite of cucumber and opened the potato chisps, pushing them towards him. He started to munch on those as well. You both ate for a bit in a comfortable silence until the food was all gone.

“THANKS, FRIEND! THAT WAS REALLY GOOD.” He said gratefully.

“You’re welcome!” You told him and packed up the cloth you brought your food in back into your backpack.

“NYEH, NOW I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD GIVE YOU A PRESENT SINCE YOU’VE BEEN SO NICE TO ME!” He told you.

“It’s okay! We’re friends. That’s what friends do, share their things with each other!” You told him.

“EXACTLY! SO NOW I’M GOING TO SHARE SOMETHING WITH YOU.” He said proudly. You nodded and waited as he held his hand up. Was he going to do magic? He closed his eyes, and they started to glow a soft orange from between the slits in his eye sockets. His palm glowed orange and slowly a small bone materialized, white and perfect, small, with a tiny hole going through it. Like a pendant. He opened his eyes in triumph and held out his gift to you.

“THIS IS FOR YOU! SOMETHING FOR YOU TO REMEMBER ME BY. YOU CAN WEAR IT LIKE A NECKLACE.” He told you. You took the bone from his hand, it was warm and tingly, the tell-tale sign of something magical.

“Thank you! And of course I won’t forget you! Maybe we can see each other again sometime, even. Mama says she’s going to start taking me with her on her trips to the city and this garbage dump so I can learn how to find things by myself when I get big!” You told him excitedly. Holding the bone to your chest.

He nodded his head enthusiastically.

“I WOULD LIKE THAT! WE CAN JUST CONVINCE MY BROTHER AND YOUR MOM TO KEEP US IN THIS HOUSE EACH TIME AND WE MIGHT SEE EACH OTHER!” He explained. You nodded happily as well.

“Oh, and because we’re friends we need nicknames for each other!” You said. He looked thoughtful.

“WELL, YOU CAN CALL ME 'PAPY'. THAT’S WHAT MY BROTHER CALLS ME. THAT AND ‘COOL’, BECAUSE OF COURSE, I AM COOL.” He thought aloud.

“Okay Papy! And your brother is right you, are pretty cool!” You said unabashedly.

“THANK YOU! UM… WHAT ABOUT ‘BUNNY’? I MEAN, ‘BUNNY’ FOR YOUR NICKNAME BECAUSE YOU HAVE A STUFFED BUNNY AND YOUR NICE LIKE ALL THE BUNNY-FOLK I’VE MET!” He offered.

“That works! Bunny and Papy! I like it!” You agreed.

“SPEAKING OF BUNNY-FOLK, WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU? YOU’RE WEARING THAT CLOAK AND I CAN’T REALLY TE-” He started.

“paps! are you ready to go?” A male voice called from the door. Papyrus looked over at you in panic.

“HIDE!” He commanded you. You turned out your light and got onto the floor out of the reach of the light coming from the front door. Papyrus stood up nervously.

“Y-YES, BIG BROTHER. LET’S GO HO- BACK TO THE HOUSE!” He said, grabbing his backpack and walking towards his brother.

“k bro, guess what i found for-.” The other voice said and the door shut behind them, muffling the conversation. You waited in that spot for a while, clutching onto your bunny and the bone Papy gave you. Half hoping they wouldn’t come back, and half hoping they would. You had never met anyone from outside the Ruins before.

Toriel soon came to get you after that, and eagerly showed you some more VHS movies that she had found for you to try to see if they worked at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monsters searching through the garbage dump for essential items, hinting at possible traumas
> 
>  
> 
> Side Chapter for this one!


	4. Purple Stripes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn something about your mother's past, and perhaps something about your future. 
> 
> Also....  
> Happy Stripeless Birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, if you're interested, I might make occasional art to go along with this story on my Tumblr! I'll say so If I do in the summary!
> 
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ariomeo

It was dark out in the caves, signifying nighttime. You sat at your desk, papers laid out in front of you. You were drawing a picture of yourself and Papyrus, who was now often the center of your pictures, along with Robbie, Wileen, and a Golden flower. You hadn’t seen Papy for a few months. For a while, you both had seen each other, you would play and exchange gifts and talk about your friends, and schooling and he would tell you about the adventures he and his brother went on, or the books he read.

You finished coloring in his red scarf and absentmindedly rubbed the bone dangling on a red string that rested at the center of your chest. You wondered if you’d ever see him again, you wondered if your friend was okay.

You sighed, and put down your crayons, setting the picture in a little folder you kept all your other pictures that you didn’t want anyone else to see. You stared at the flower drawing you had pinned to the wall. Something pulled at the back of your memories when you looked at these drawings. The crinkle of leaves. 

You cast the thought aside and stood up. You left your room and tiptoed across the hall to the bathroom to get a drink of water so as not to disturb Toriel. You didn’t feel tired yet, but knew that Toriel would be upset if she found you awake and walking about the house. You decided to just grab a book from the living room and go read until you felt sleepy. You had lessons with Toriel tomorrow and needed to get some rest soon.

You crept down the hall and past the entrance space to the house, but as you got to the living room you heard a noise coming in through the window. You held your breath and focused on listening for the noise. Was that crying? You walked over to the window quietly and peeped out of it, concern written on your face. You looked out into the cavern in front of your house. There was a soft glow in the garden that wasn’t usually there. Accompanying the soft glow was the shape of a Monster, though you weren’t sure. Were see-through...?

You walked over to the door and opened it slowly as to not make noise, and stepped out onto the porch. You shut the door behind you.

“Hello? Are you okay?” You called out quietly towards the figure. They spun around towards you and stopped crying.

“Oh...! Oh sorry... Did I bother you, I didn’t know anyone was awake… I’ll just go, I’m sorry I bothered you…” He apologized.

“Wait!” You interjected, stopping his slow fading out. He came back to opacity, “Y-You never answered my question… are you hurt, are you sad? Should I go get my Mom?” You asked him.

“No, you don’t need to go get her, I’m okay...” He mumbled.

“Then why were you crying?” You asked him, taking a few steps towards him. He looked at you with watery eyes and you sat down on the porch. You patted the spot beside you and he hesitated before slowly floating over to you. He sat down next to you, sighing.

“Well… Lately, my cousin is gone more and more often… He… He doesn’t want to talk to me as much, or help take care of our snails anymore and I’m getting pretty lonely and stressed by myself...” He confided. You nodded your head. You knew what it was like to not be able to talk to someone you wanted to talk to.

“So... I come here to the Ruins to be alone and gather my thoughts…” He mumbled.

“Oh, do you want me to leave?” You offered.

“No, it’s okay... I came here to be alone but you’re pretty nice...” He assured you.

“What’s your name?” You asked him.

“Napstablook... what’s yours?” He asked you back. You told him. You wondered why he was see-through, what kind of Monster is see-through?

“What kind of Monster are you, Napstablook?” You asked aloud without thinking. Oh no! That invited him to ask you back and you didn’t know what to say.

“I’m a Ghost... You might know my other cousin who lives in the Ruins, he’s a Dummy...” He answered. Was he not going to ask you what type of Monster you were?

“Yeah I do! I train with him and Ma to get better at Magic!” You said. Napstablook looked confused.

“You can do magic? But I thought Humans couldn’t do magic anymore…” He mumbled. Your eyes widened in alarm, and you stiffened.

“How did you know I’m a Human?” You asked him. He shrugged.

“I’ve been around a long time…” He explained oddly nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders, “I was there before and when the Mages locked us down here in the Underground...”

“Really?! I think mama mentioned being that old, too!” You added on. Wow, maybe he could tell you about the Surface!

“Your mother was on the Surface? Who is she...?” He asked tentatively.

“Her name is Toriel.” You told him. He nodded.

“The queen? Of course… She does live in the house you came out of...” He reminded himself. Wait, what did he just say?

“What do you mean by ‘the queen’?” You asked. Your mom wasn’t the queen. She was just your mom. If she was the queen she would live in the palace!

“You didn’t know? Toriel is the queen of the Underground…” He explained to you, but that didn’t answer the other question you had.

“Then why is she here and not at the castle?” You asked him. He looked uncomfortable.

“You should ask her yourself… it isn’t my place to tell you if she hasn’t yet...” He muttered, looking up at a crack in the ceiling. You puffed out your cheeks but nodded.

“Are you hungry?” You asked after a moment.

“No... but thank you for the concern...” He replied. You kicked your feet a little. It was getting chilly out here. Should you invite him inside? No, he might get uncomfortable and leave.

“Do you like to read?” You asked, thinking about your books.

“Sometimes…” He replied, looking over at you. You light up.

“Mama loves to read and so do I! You said you took care of snails, right? Do you want to read a book on snails with me?” You asked already standing. He hummed.

“Sure.” He said quietly. You stood and quickly tiptoed into the livingroom to the bookshelf and grabbed a book on snail facts. You went outside and read snail facts to Napstablook until you were sleepy and cold. You had started leaning on him at some point in your conversation, and he didn’t object so you continued.

When Toriel woke up you didn’t remember falling asleep or going to your bed, but on your desk was the book on snail facts so talking to your new friend had to be real.

You had a lot of questions for your mom, the queen.

 

You spun around in front of the full length mirror as Toriel and Yillian beamed behind you. The purple robes you wore matched Toriel’s in all ways except size. You smiled happily and hugged Toriel. You felt like a princess, and in some ways you were one, royal robes and all. Though, Toriel had assured you you would not be forced into the monarchy, or have to worry about it, as she had turned her back on ruling long long ago.

"Thank you, mama! It’s perfect.” You beamed, and hugged Yillian, as well.

“You guys are the best.” You said, tearing up.

“*Ribbit, Ribbit, Ribbit.* Well, it is your thirteenth birthday, so we thought it was high time you stopped wearing stripes, Tadpole. *Ribbit.*” Yillian explained. Robbie stopped wearing stripes a month ago on his birthday, and of course Wileen even longer than that. For Monsters, thirteen was typically the end of childhood, and stripes were only for children. So it was only natural you stopped wearing them, too. You were now considered a adolescent!

“Oh, my child, your growing so fast!” Toriel said, embracing you, you snuggled into her soft fur and she sniffled. You scrunched your eyebrows and smiled.

“Ma! Don’t cry! You’ll make me cry. I’m not going anywhere so you don’t need to worry.” You reassured her.

“I know, I know, my dear. Maybe tomorrow we can make pie and watch movies?” She offered.

“Of course, mama!” You told her, “I would love to! But they’re waiting for me!” You reminded her. To celebrate the end of your childhood, you, Wileen, and Robbie were going down to Home to go scavenge by yourselves. You guys had been talking about since Wileen’s thirteenth birthday. But had agreed to wait for you, even though Wileen was technically already an adult at 16.

“Please, be safe!” Toriel called after you as you ran out of Toriel’s room.

“Okay, mama!” You called over your shoulder as you ran to your own to go show off your new attire to your friends.

You threw open the door in a flourish and Wileen and Robbie looked over, they both had packs on their back and had been talking about the trip.

Wileen softly gasped.

“L-look at you! Welcome t-to the club, Tadp-pole.” She told you softly, happiness in her voice. You stuck your tongue out at her at the name. She and Robbie had been calling you ‘Tadpole’, Yillian’s term of endearment for you, ever since Robbie stopped wearing stripes. Secretly, you kind of liked the nickname, so you didn’t object too much when they said it.

“Well, you guys ready?” You asked, barely containing your excitement as you grabbed your cloak. Robbie jumped a bit in place, jittery with excitement.

“*Ribbit! Ribbit!* Of course! I was born ready! *Ribbit*” He croaked, shuffling his backpack. 

“Y-yeah!” Wileen seconded as you shrugged on your own backpack. They followed you out of your room, and quickly out the door.

“Bye, mama! Bye, Yillian! Be back soon! I have my phone!” You called over your shoulder as you shut the front door.

Robbie took the lead and hopped towards the old city ruins. You pulled up a list of items that you hoped to find today. Nothing you necessarily needed, but things that would be nice to have, and to give as presents for your friends’ belated birthdays.  
“Robbie, you toad! Slow down!” You laughed and he stuck his long tongue out at you.

“*ribbit!* That’s racist! *ribbit*” He jabbed playfully, but waited for you and Wileen to catch up.

“We have got to b-be quiet when we get down there, guys!” She groaned, floating behind you nervously.

“We’ll be good, Willy.” You singsonged. But both you and Robbie hushed when you got to the top of the stairs, but your smile didn’t leave.

“Do you want to do the honors, Willy? Or should I?” You offered, looking at the darkness.

“I-I’ll do it. It’ll be less suspicious…” She said, and made a small orb of light to lead the way. You three started descending down the steps at a tentative pace.

Sure you guys had been down here many times, but never without a “real” adult Monster to accompany you.

“Do you guys want to check houses, or do you want to go to the garbage dump first?” You whispered.

“*Ribbit, Ribbit…* Houses will be safer, and more interesting… *Ribbit*” Robbie responded, matching your tone. You rubbed your hands together, looking at Wileen for confirmation.

“Sounds good to me.” She whispered, putting a small hand on your shoulder. You made it to the bottom of the stairs.

“Then let’s go…” You looked around at your path options. The light was dim down here, due to the small amounts of holes in the ceiling that usually allowed light and water to come in. You picked one opposite of the garbage dump, you always went the other way out of convenience.

“That way?” You pointed, looking at them. This was their big day, too. The nodded and you bounced along, stopping outside of a house whose door was gone.

You pointed and Wileen bravely led the way, as she had control over the light. You and Robbie followed closely. You weren’t really afraid of Monsters. Well, you shouldn’t be if you were one, yourself, but you weren’t. Therefore if someone confronted you, even just for a chat, it would be all over. They would see roue Human Soul, and it would be all over. Asgore, would know you’re here.

Robbie and Wileen knew that, and took on your cautious tone. They loved you, and didn’t want that to happen. That’s why it was better to minimize your presence and not draw attention to the group.

Robbie called your attentions to a kitchen area, which you all searched for goodies.

“Look at this pot… Do you guys need any more?” Wileen asked you nicely. You shook your head and thanked her, and she put it back.

“Let’s look upstairs.” You urged and they followed after you. There was a large, bare mattress and a smaller twin-sized mattress in the corner. There was a desk that had drawers pulled out. In looked in the drawers while your friends looked on the sides of the room. On top of the dresser was a little pink sunhat. This would look cute with Wileen’s purple complexion. You put it into your bag. You started looking in the drawers. The top had some clothing, and you put them in your bag to distribute to the Monsters of the Ruins if they needed them. The second drawer was empty.

You looked in the bottom drawer and blushed, squeaking. Robbie was over in an instant and you shut the drawer with a noise loud enough to make you cringe. Too loud!

“*Ribbit? Ribbit?* What’s wrong? What’s in there? *Ribbit*” He questioned, but you didn’t move your hand off of the knob. He put his hand over yours, and stared up at you in concern.

“Nothing. Haha…” You lied, noticeably so. He gave you a disbelieving look, but pulled his hand away, his throat rumbling almost imperceptibly in worry.

“W-What’s going on here?” Wileen stuttered, floating over, she seemed uncomfortable with the tense situation. You looked between your friends, and pursed your lips.

You sighed and blushed harder opening up the drawer. Inside were many pairs of colorful socks of all lengths. Wileen gasped and Robbie croaked.

“See? Now you saw them!” You said closing it again, embarrassed.

“Th-there were so many!” Wileen squeaked, face also burning brightly purple with magic. You agreed, who needed this many socks? 

Robbie was quiet. You all lapsed into silence. You all had never seen such colorful socks before. You’ve only ever worn white or grey socks, and all of them short or ankle length, and hidden away. These though…

“M-Maybe w-we should take some.” You finally dared to whisper, you may never get another chance like this. You weren’t kids anymore, anyway! Robbie croaked again in surprise, and Wileen just about fainted, her wings fluttering wildly.  
After hearing their objections you quickly conceded to leave them there, face burning. Robbie seemed strangely quiet after that, he daren’t not to even look at you.

Yet curiosity got the best of you, and before you all left the room you grabbed some anyway without Wileen and Robbie noticing. It’s not like anyone else would know or see you wearing them.

Outside the day creeped on and the cavern got brighter. You all stopped in and out of houses and shops taking knick-knacks here and there. You found a cute mug for Robbie. It was painted blue, and had a little tree on it. The handle was chipped, but that was about it. You could give it to him as a late birthday present.

You three had gone farther in this direction than you had ever gone. Something caught your eye. Movement.

You tapped Wileen who followed your eyes, eyes catching the movement as well. Robbie noticed you both stopping and glanced back at you both before catching on, as well, and looking in the direction you were staring in.

What was that?

You hedged a step forward. Then another. Then you were creeping towards the movement. A blanket flapped against the wall gently, as if a breeze blew it. You put your hand on the side of the cavern wall and got closer. The wall was rougher, sharper, colder, than the walls in the Ruins. Wileen again put her hands on your shoulder and leaned against it, you almost didn’t notice the weight as your eyes stay trained on the softly billowing blanket. Gray, like the wall. On the ground a large rock sat, most likely to keep the blanket from moving and drawing attention to it.

“*Rib-Ribbit…* M-Maybe we shouldn’t go near it… *Ribbit*” Robbie croaked lowly, tugging on the bottom of your robe. You pulled your eyes away to look at your childhood friend.

“It’ll be okay, Robbie.” You reassured him, crouching down to pat him in a comforting way. You got back up and made your way over to the blanket with a swiftness, looking for puzzle traps keenly along the way. You looked around for other Monsters and hesitantly grabbed the blanket as your two friends waited with bated breaths. You pulled it aside, careful not to pull it off it’s position on the wall.

A tunnel stretched out behind it, if you wanted you could crawl through it into the darkness. You listened intently, it had to lead to somewhere, the wind had to come from somewhere. You light up your hand, casting light into the long hole. Your friends had moved to look into the tunnel as well. With a wary glance at them you climbed into the hole, ignoring their whispered protests.

Inside was slightly damp, and cooler than in the main cave. You turned and saw Wileen following after you, floating cautiously as to not touch the walls, wary of perhaps hidden puzzles. Robbie hopped in after once you started moving farther into the tunnel. Soon, it got darker, but the tunnel itself didn’t change much other than curve a couple of times.

Then, you heard voices, a lot of them. You stopped and turned back and caught the wide-eyed gaze of Wileen. You turned around and crawled forward again, coming to another blanket. You hesitated before slowly pulling it aside and peeking out. It came out behind a building. So all you saw was a brick wall. You pushed it open farther and saw you were in a dead-end alley of sorts.

You crawled out, and soon Wileen, and Robbie followed.

“Ma-ma-maybe, we shouldn’t b-be here…” Wileen cautioned softly. Robbie croaked gently in alarm. You crouched down to them and held each of their hands respectively. Many voices hummed from around the corner. Your heart sped up in excitement. You took a deep breath. This was their outing, too. You wanted them to be happy and have a good time. But, you listened to the plethora of voices...

“Guys, if you, if you both really want to go back, we can. But… think about it. We’ve been stuck in the Ruins since forever! Now, look around us… what if this is the Surface? What if this is New Home? Or any other part of the Underground. I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to be stuck in the Ruins for the rest of my life without at least knowing what’s out there.” You implored, starry eyed. Your friends’ eyes widened.

“I’ll protect you guys with my life if anything happens. I swear on my Soul.” You promised, pulling away.

“So, what do you guys want to do?” You asked tentatively, softly. Freedom was so close, you heard so many different voices and smelled so many new things.

“*Rib… Ribbit…* I… I’ll follow you anywhere… *Ribbit.*” Robbie said softly, face heating with magic. You smiled widely, missing the weight of his words and looked to Wileen. Wileen the brave Whimsun.

“Ok. I’ll come... I trust you, T-tadpole.” Wileen told you, balling her fists together. You pulled them both in for a group hug.

“You guys are the best. Let’s try not to draw attention to ourselves, okay?” You turned from them and hesitantly peeked around the corner. 

The first thing you saw was a pink feathery Monster. She was across the street selling what appeared to be clothing. You had never seen a Monster like her before. Many other Monsters were walking back and forth along the street. Vendors were calling out their wares and food. You took a deep breath and walked out of the alley, Robbie to your left, and Wileen holding your cloak for comfort to your right. High up above stained glass covered holes in the cavern’s ceiling and colored lights splashed down.

Upbeat music was being played on the corner of the street and Monsters of all shapes and sizes expertly avoid bumping into you and your friends. This must be New Home. It couldn’t be anywhere else.

“C-can we look at the shops?” Wileen asked you. You nodded, pulling your hood a bit more over your face. You crossed the paved streets towards the pink bird Monster’s shop.

“Hand-sewn clothes! Hottest fashion in New Home! One of a kind! Everything’s less than 10g!” She sang, and those walking by either simply smiled at her or briefly stopped to look at her wares.

You stopped in front of the shop and gave her a smile, when she smiled back kindly you relaxed.

“Hiya, strangers! Welcome to Robin’s Fashion! If you see anything you like, just tell me.” She twittered melodically at the three of you. You thumbed the gold in the pocket of your cloak, which you had accumulated a comfortable amount of. The only thing you could really spend anything on was Muffet’s goods. You fingered the soft texture of a shirt and debated buying it. Wileen was eyeing a small dress. Robbie was looking uneasily around and you nudged him with your calf and when he met your eyes you gave him a reassuring smile. He stopped fidgeting so much.

“Uh, uh, how much for this dress?” Wileen asked, and Robin, you presumed her name was, looked over at her.

“Only 6g sweetie!” She chirped cheerily before turning to you. 

“Hey, I don’t mean to be rude, but I haven’t seen you guys around here before!” Robin observed, her feathers ruffling in curiosity.

“Oh, we’re just visiting for the day.” You explained, “Today we’re celebrating our Stripeless birthdays!” You told her, and she clapped her hands together.

“Really? How exciting! I remember mine! Ya know what, you can have whatever you want for 2g less.” She offered.

“Thank you so much….uh...” You said, before pausing, not knowing her name.

“The name’s Robin.” She supplied.

“That is very kind of you Robin.” You told her. Both you and Wileen bought something, Wileen a small yellow dress and you a light green sweater, you liked it because it matched your magic. Robbie didn’t want anything. You thanked Robin and she wished you all a happy Stripeless birthday.

After that encounter you walked down the street and stopped at a food vendor, buying something to eat for each of you.  
This was like a dream.

At the end of the street corner you guys stopped in front of the band playing cheerful music. After they finished a song and a few other Monsters flipped them some coins, you did the same. The one holding the guitar tipped his hat in thanks, eyes meeting yours. He smiled and winked. You blushed and shyly turned away.

He was a quite attractive bear Monster, soft chocolate fur, and soft round ears holding up a round hat. He smoothed out his purple sweater, and looked back at his companion, a very beautiful bunny woman with white fur, who also held a guitar.  
“This one is for the restless Monsters…” He hummed in a silky smooth voice before strumming a few cords on his guitar for the opening of a song. The bunny woman started singing in a sweet voice.

“I’ve always longed to see the stars.  
Longed to see them twinkle brightly.  
In a sky that never ends,  
felt the ache within my Soul!  
I have stayed up many nights.  
I have wandered many days.  
Going wall to wall in my search for wonder…” She sang.  
The handsome bear Monster joined in for the chorus.  
“Your eyes…  
glimmer so much brighter,  
Than whatever I’ve imagined,  
You make this starless prison shine  
For all to see!  
Your mind an endless landscape,  
Your voice the ocean breeze,  
As long as I can hold you,  
I am free. I am free!” They sang, hope in their voices. 

Monsters stopped around you to listen, and a crowd was forming. Robbie gently tugged on your robe, pulling you from the enchantment of the song.

“*Ribbit, Ribbit* We should go, someone might notice us in this crowd. *Ribbit*” He told you softly. You nodded and turned, putting your head down, making sure you could see Robbie, and feel Wileen tug on your cloak.  
Once out of the crowd, their voices were muffled, and you knew then you were not the only one to feel such a tug at your Soul. A tug towards a world you have never known. You three walked silently back to the hole in the wall, and crawled through. Only talking once you made it back to familiar territory to fill the weightier silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Socks implied as sexual, Monsters are upset about their imprisonment


	5. All Souls Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is a day of celebration, and reflection. You are in a whirlwind to prepare! But, it seems a new... friend, is caught up in your holiday.
> 
> Art for this chapter on my Tumblr! Tagged #StS Chapter 5 Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, if you're interested, I might make occasional art to go along with this story on my Tumblr! I'll say so If I do in the summary!
> 
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ariomeo

Today was All Souls Day.

It felt like a pang in your Soul as much as it did to all Monsters. Especially Toriel. Today was a day of vigil. A day where you remembered those you lost.

You had gotten up early, and on the stove, you were brewing golden flower tea. You had gone to the beginning of the cave and collected some of them to decorate the house with. It was the only spot in the Ruins to get these flowers. Along with flowers, and tea, you also had the ingredients out for a pie: butterscotch cinnamon- yours and Toriel’s favorite. You knew you needed something sweet today.

When Toriel woke up she would get dressed and walk the Ruins like she did every morning for as long as you remembered. But you wanted to make sure that that was her only duty for the day. You didn’t want her to have to work harder than she did on the day she lost her entire family. The kettle started to whistle as you heard Toriel shuffle sleepily into the bathroom. You made a thermos of it, a pinch of sugar in it to make a bit sweeter. The tea had a very floral, earthy taste, and the sugar balanced it well.  
You poured yourself a cup and let it cool as you began rolling the dough.

“I’ll be back soon, my child!” Toriel called from the entryway.

“Wait!” You called back as you grabbed the thermos with floury hands. You hesitated before grabbing a plastic cup, too. She smiled at you as you ran through the living room. You stood in the entryway and handed her the thermos of tea and the extra cup. She took both items, a sad smile on her face as she looked at the extra cup.

“That’s for Chara…” You mumbled, and looked away, wringing your powdery hands. You wondered if you upset her. She brought you in for a hug and kissed your forehead.

“Thank you, my darling. I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.” She hummed and left to do her rounds. You waited in the entryway for a moment and hummed softly to fill the silence as you made your way back into the kitchen. 

The light in the kitchen was soft, mimicking natural light. You washed your hands, floured them again and set to work finishing your pie. You stopped and took a sip of your tea, the magic-infused flowers making your Soul feel warm and fuzzy. You set the cup down and traced the delicate handle of the teacup.

You sighed, today, every year, all Monsters in the Ruins gathered near the hole at the beginnings of the ruins and cast bright lights for each Soul they wanted to remember and honor, sending them up towards the hole in the mountain. Each year you sent a green orb as far as you could up for your biological mother. You didn’t know if anyone else celebrated her, but Toriel had told you as much as she could about her, about why she thought she did what she did.

You turned back to your work and added the filling, sprinkling a bit of magical spice into the pie. You covered the top of the pie with crisscrossing strips of pie dough and set the pie into the warmed oven. This pie would take longer than Toriel’s usually did, as you couldn’t make fire magic like she could. You had to simply wait for the pie to bake. You set a little flower-shaped egg-timer and washed your hands, grabbing your tea and taking off your apron as you made your way towards the bedrooms. You went to the end of the hall and opened the door with still-drying flower decorations on the wooden frame.

Recently, you and Toriel had been working on actually redecorating what use to be Asgore's, or Toriel’s ex-husband’s, bedroom. You had been turning it into a guest-bedroom/crafts room in order to help declutter the rest of the house. At the beginning of your project it had looked like a mirror of Toriel’s room, but with more dust and cobwebs. For most of your childhood, it had been ‘under renovations’ but you hadn’t questioned it until recently. Which was why you and Toriel decided to clean it up and make it usable.

Now it had a twin-sized bed, a colorful little dresser, a long desk (made of two smaller desks worked together) for sewing and crafts, and a file cabinet full of art supplies. Toriel was still weaving the rug for the room, and you had been working on paintings to put up on the walls. Though there were now various potted plants around the room, and the closet space was now opened, though you hadn’t figured out what to do with it yet, for now, it had extra blankets shoved onto the top shelf that Toriel collected on her runs. You hummed looking at the blankets. You should pack a bag and give those out tonight at the festival. 

You set your tea down on the long craft table and looked around the room. If you and Toriel could find any more paint you wanted to paint the walls with polka dots. The room was very brown, like how your room was red, and Toriel’s blue. You sat up on the desk and sipped your tea, as you looked around.

You were happy for your mom, this redecoration was good for her, she deserved to move on. You had been thinking about exploring the city more, and for longer, now that you were an adult. You didn’t want more than one worry weighing on her shoulders, and this room had always been a source of negative emotions for her. You finished your tea, humming a happy tune softly as you thought of ideas for the room. You set the empty teacup on the desk and hopped down. You walked over to the closet and gathered up the blanket into your arms, with a little difficulty. 

You made a mental note to come back and get the teacup to wash it as you hobbled to the living room, thankful that there was nothing to trip over on the ground. You were such a messy child. Dolls, cars, and crayons galore all over the ground all the time. Poor Toriel, you remembered the heavy sigh and giggle as she accidentally broke one of your stubby crayons and had to pick the bits of colored wax from her fur.

You set the blankets onto your rocking chair and went to the kitchen, opening up the fridge and looking at all the covered parcels of food for the festival tonight. You shut the fridge and opened the cupboard, grabbing down some crackers and snacking on those as you made your way to your room to get ready for the events of the day. You grabbed your special white face-paint from your drawer and walked to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, you dipped your finger into the white paint and began to paint Monster Souls onto your cheeks, like you did every year. To risk, on the other hand, couldn't due to the furry nature of her cheeks, so she wore a little pendant with a little white Soul at the end.

You wiped off the excess with your pinky and took a step back looking into the mirror. You nodded at yourself, screwed on the lid to the little tin container.

You walked back to your room and opened up your drawer to replace the facepaint. You hesitated and pulled out a drawing from when you were younger. It was of you and a little skeleton. You pulled out the drawing and felt the little bone around your neck. ‘Bunny and Pappy!’ The drawing declared. You smiled at it. You remembered Papy. You were friends for a bit, but it had been years since you had heard from him. You couldn't even remember his full name. 

You put the drawing back into the drawer and closed it.

“Eh….excuse me….” A voice murmured right behind you. You jumped at the sudden voice.

“Oh, stars!” You whirled around, it was Napstablook. 

“Hello blooky, ya scared me!” You smiled at your ethereal friend. His eyes watered.

“I’m… sorry…” He whispered. You smiled at him again, and pushed the headphones off his ears, they floated around his neck.

“S’ok! I'm fine. What brings you here?” You asked him kindly and led him to your bed. You sat down and he floated down to sit next to you, taking in the new drawings and your face paint.

“Today… I came to the Ruins to get away for a bit… and I saw the queen… and she had… a Human with her…” He finished softly. Your eyes widened.

“A-a-a Human?!” You asked, incredulous, that was… that had never happened before.

“Yeah… the Human looked young… and wore stripes…” He explained. 

The Human was a child then. But even a child could be dangerous. A Human child could easily kill any Monster it came across if it wanted to. You needed to go make sure everyone was okay. You were the only one who could fight if need be. You frowned. You didn’t want to fight, though. You looked at your friend.

“Blooky, where is the Human? I should go talk to them.” You decided.

“With Yillian… Toriel is coming back here to prepare…” He explained. You put a hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks for telling me, Blooky. Will you be joining us here for All Souls Day?” You asked him. He hummed.

“Not this time… I’m sorry…” He apologized. You smiled at him.

“That’s okay! I’ll see you later, okay?” You kissed his cheek and stood up. He nodded and began to fade away.

“Text me… If you feel like it…” He mumbled, and then was gone. You turned towards your bedroom door. You needed to go find your mom. You grabbed your cloak off of your desk chair and wrapped it around yourself, tying the string so it wouldn’t move around. You switched into your outdoor shoes and left the house, shutting the door firmly behind you.

You looked around the small cavern. You walked down the path, skirting around your garden, and the large dead tree. In the next room, you nearly collided with Toriel.  
“Oh! My child! Are you okay? Where are you going in such a hurry?” She fretted, smoothing down your hair, in a comforting motion. Best get to the point.

“Ma! I heard that another Human was here! I-I just… Is everyone alright? Does the Human seem nice?” You questioned. Toriel’s face softened and she fondly touched the little Souls on your cheeks.

“Yes, my darling. Everyone is alright, and the Human is kind-hearted. They are with Yillian, I came to prepare a room for them here at our home.” She explained. You nodded, looking off to the side.

“May I go talk to them?” You asked. She chuckled.

“Of course! Yillian would love to have you over! ...but, be gentle, with the Human. They seem especially… reserved. But, with a kind Soul like yours, I doubt that will be a problem.” Toriel warned. You nodded, taking a deep breath. You were good with children. All the little Monster children adored you.

“The pie is in the oven, and I put the blanket in the living room, for tonight.” You told her, pulling away from her grasp. 

“Always thinking so far ahead!” She chuckled and started walking towards the house, “Call me if you need me, my dear!”

“I will ma! Love ya!” You called after her, moving away from your house.

“I love you, too!” She called back fondly. You smiled and started to make your way to Yillian’s house.

When you arrived at the cavern that housed the Froggits’ homes, you quickly made your way to Yillian and Robbie’s house, moving aside the vines and making your way through the mirage of the entrance.

“Yillian! Robbie! You here?” You called into the room. You rounded the corner into the house and saw Yillian fretting around in her cooking area.

“*Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit? Ribbit.* Tadpole! I’m so glad you’re here! Are you here to visit with the Human? They’re coloring by Robbie’s nest. *Ribbit*” She explained. Your eyes looked over towards the back of their home, and sure enough, sitting in Robbie’s nest, was a small Human child. She had chalk laid out around her, and there were new pictures on the walls, above the ones you and your friends had drawn when you were still wearing stripes.

She looked so small and frail. Her skin was bruised in places and scratched in others. Her sweater also had a tear in one sleeve. Her hair was messy, too. You met her chocolate brown eyes, which were looking at you curiously, reserved like Toriel had said. You wondered where she could have gotten all those injuries... Surely not from the fall, magic protected fallen Humans. You were going to find out, but first you needed to see if you could help in any way.

You smiled at the younger Human and got closer.

“Hello! What’s your name?” You asked kindly. After a moment she held up her hand. F-R-I-S-K. She slowly signed. You were surprised.

“Your name is Frisk?” You asked. She nodded.

“And, you can’t talk?” You asked again. Another nod. You smiled. Coming closer, and kneeling next to the nest.

“Are you hurting?” You asked softly. The little girl hesitated before shaking her head no. Your eyebrows knitted in concern. She didn’t seem to be telling the truth. Maybe you could help. You slowly reached a hand out to her.

“Can I help? This won’t hurt at all.” You promised, allowing your fingers to glow green with healing magic. Her eyes widened in surprise. O.K. She signed quickly.

You let your finger slowly graze her cheek over a bruise there. She flinched at the contact but held still. You let your fingers press more firmly over the injury and closed your eyes, concentrating on coating her skin with healing magic and pushing it soothingly into her injuries to fix them. When you felt there was nothing left to fix you opened your eyes.

The girl in front of you was looking at you in wonder.

‘How did you do that?’ You heard her voice say breathlessly. But her lips didn’t move….?

“Did you just ask me how I did that? I thought you couldn’t talk…?” You asked her softly. She looked at you, her face looking just as surprised as you felt.

Before you could explore that strange occurrence more Yillian called out to you. You took your hand away from Frisk’s cheek.

“*Ribbit! Ribbit. Ribbit? Ribbit.* Tadpole! I’m heading out to help set up. Will you be okay with Frisk for a moment? Toriel should be back very soon. *Ribbit*” Yillian frantically croaked, fumbling with a box and heading for the hidden entrance.

“Yes, Yillian! We’ll be fine.” You called back. You looked back at Frisk. This was strange. So strange. You’ve never seen another Human like this before, you’ve seen movies, of course, but this was different. What were you supposed to do?

“Do you want to color? I like to color.” You said, finally. Frisk nodded and handed you a piece of white chalk. You scootched over their storage chest and sat against it, and began drawing on the purple wall with your chalk. Frisk went back to coloring in a tree she had outlined.

“How old are you, Frisk?” You asked her. With your white chalk, you began to draw a familiar figure, all smiles, and loud voices. Frisk looked over at you and put her chalk down so she could hold up six fingers. You smiled.

“Wow! 6 years old? How exciting,” You mused enthusiastically, “I’m 16 years old.” You told her. She nodded and picked her chalk back up. What else could you ask her? You could maybe check in on how she was feeling. Falling down a hole and meeting a bunch of strangers must be pretty taxing. Especially on a young child.

“Are you hungry?” You asked. Frisk paused and slowly nodded. You hummed, and picked up the red chalk, drawing a billowing scarf.

“You’ve met my mom, Toriel already. Do you want to come to our house and have something to eat? I could fix your sweater, too. And if you want, we could get you into some warmer clothes. It can get chilly down here sometimes.” You explained. You added a bit of orange to his cheeks. You sighed a bit. You wondered how he looked like now.

You turned to Frisk, who was inspecting your drawing. You smiled.

“That is my friend Papy, well was, we aren't really friends anymore. I haven't seen him in a long while. He's a skeleton, like from Halloween.” You chuckled, “But anyway, how about let's clean up here, go get something to eat and fix up that sweater of yours?” You offered. Frisk nodded. You took a small cloth and wiped at the semi-smooth walls to get rid of your drawing, but you stopped at Frisk’s drawing. You didn't want to erase her drawing. 

You unfolded the cloth and started gathering the chalk, Frisk helped. You wrapped the cloth up around the chalk pieces and placed them into the storage. You stood and dusted off your robes. You helped Frisk up and moved the storage chest back to its original spot.

You put your hand out for her.

“Ready to go?” You asked, keeping your hand out steadily for her. She nodded and grabbed your hand. You led her to the entrance.  
‘I wonder what we’re going to eat…” She whispered. You hummed.

“Probably some pie! And! I have some… steamed… veggies…” You trailed off. Stopping in your stooped position again and looking back at her. Her eyes were wide in surprise.

“I heard your voice again.” You said dumbly, “How is that possible? Can you do magic?” You asked her. She shook her head vehemently.

‘But you can do magic.’ She pointed out. You nodded. This was strange, and new, and… exciting.

“I can't hear other people's voices in my head, though.” You countered. Her stomach growled. You smiled at her, pushing down the excitement in the back of your mind at the newfound magical capability.

“Okay, okay… we can figure out this magic business later. Let’s go get something to eat, first.” You recommended. She nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of a deceased child, and deceased family members, mention of ex-husband, implied child abuse or neglect


	6. Love and Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your new friend, Frisk, get ready for the festivities, and the celebration begins.
> 
>  
> 
> Art for this chapter on my Tumblr page! Tagged #StS Chapter 6 Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, if you're interested, I might make occasional art to go along with this story on my Tumblr! I'll say so If I do in the summary!
> 
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ariomeo

You pushed the vines aside and led her towards your home, guiding her through the too familiar puzzles. By now you would sometimes just step over the spikes if they were up, it was too much work to do each and every puzzle when you wanted to visit your neighbors. At least it kept your mind sharp.

When you got into the hall before your ‘yard’, you pointed out the old city to Frisk.

“That’s ‘Home’, or what’s left of it. We go down there to get supplies we need, like clothes, food, new Human stuff to repair, and what not.” You turned to her and smiled brightly.

“One day, when you get a bit bigger, me and ma will take you down with us. Remember my drawing of Papy? That’s where I met him.” You explained. You led her into your ‘yard’, and pointed things out, like the garden, the blackened tree, and the leaves that never seemed to go away. She looked thoughtfully at everything you showed her.

You led her up to the door, and you could already hear Toriel clattering around inside.

“...and this is my house.” You stated, and opened the door for her, letting go of her hand. She looked around the entryway, her eyes lingering on the basement. You’d explain that to her soon enough. With Toriel going down there so often to talk to her new friend through the door, Frisk was bound to get curious.

“Ma! I’m home, and Frisk is with me! Is there anything to eat?” You called out towards the kitchen. You beckoned Frisk to follow you into your cozy living room. Your pile of blankets now neatly folded. Toriel stepped out of the kitchen and took off her cooking apron, folding it neatly over her arm. She smiled at the smaller Human with warmth.

“Oh! Frisk is with you, dear? Yes, of course, I was just heating something up for our new companion!” Toriel enthused. She darted back into the kitchen, second later her voice rang out again.

“My dear?"

“Yes, mama?”

“Would you set up Frisk at the Table and help me get some plates down?"

“Of course!”

You looked over at Frisk, who was looking around at the bookshelves, the decorations for the day, and at the room in general.

“Frisk?” You tapped her shoulder. She turned around and gave you a quizzical expression.

“Come, sit down at the table, and food will be out in a moment!” You turned and pulled out a chair for her. She climbed up onto the large piece of furniture. You knew the feeling. Toriel’s choice of furniture always seemed a bit too big for you, too. Your mom was a pretty large Monster.

Frisk was having trouble seeing over the table comfortably. You giggled at her setting her chin up on the table, her fingers gripping the edge of the wood. You ran into the hall closet and grabbed your old booster stool. You quickly made your way back into the living room.

Toriel was bringing out a hot pan of steaming vegetables and a pot of soup. You urged Frisk to move and helped her get up onto the booster chair. She smiled at you and kicked her feet happily against the chair. Toriel set down the hot dishes onto towels.

You made a quiet startled sound and quickly went into the kitchen to fetch the needed utensils. You came back with bowls stacked on plates, and spoons and forks enough for all. You set them down in the middle and set three places. Toriel went into the kitchen and came back out with the reusable napkins.

You first served Frisk, then Toriel, and lastly, yourself. As Toriel came back in and took her seat she smiled at you.

“Thank you, my dear, that is very kind of you.” She praised and you giggled. You shrugged.

“Comes with being Green!” You joked referring to your Kind Soul. You sat down next to Frisk. She seemed to be waiting for something. You thanked Toriel, and Frisk quickly made a blowing a kiss motion with her hand. Toriel waived off the compliments with her furry paw and a ‘you’re very welcome’. With a sigh, you tucked into the food, and Toriel did the same. Frisk looked back and forth between you before digging in, herself. 

You shared an amused look with Toriel. After a moment of eating in content silence, you decided to speak.

“So, we need a plan.” You pointed out. Toriel nodded knowingly.

“Tomorrow we shall go get a bed from the city, but as for tonight, would you be willing to allow our newest family member to sleep in your bed.” Frisk’s spoon clattered in her bowl, her eyes wide with shock. Toriel looked a bit flustered.

“I, don’t mean to overstep, but you are more than welcome to live with us, we have the room, and we’d love to have you.” Toriel spoke softly, her voice dripping with maternal softness. That tone of voice always put you at ease.

“And, of course, Frisk can use my bed tonight! I can invite over Wileen and Robbie after the festivities and we can sleep out here in the living room.” You pointed out, helpfully. Frisk looked down at her food, and pushed her vegetables around.

“You don’t have to decide who to stay with right now, but remember that you are welcomed here young one.” Toriel reassured the small girl.

Frisk looked shyly at her food and pushed some potatoes back and forth, nodding shyly. You nor Toriel didn’t know what to make of it, but continued eating, as well. You swallowed your mouthful and looked up at Toriel.

“I thought we would distribute the blankets we found the other day, tonight. It’ll be cold over there, and the others would appreciate it.” You pointed out. Toriel smiled toothily.

“Of course, my dear. I had been wondering why you were making a nest of blankets out in the living room!” She joked. You chuckled, and sighed dramatically.

“Well, Yillian and Robbie’s nest look so comfy!”

“Yes, they do indeed.” Toriel nodded. Your eyes darted over to Frisk, who had been following the conversation. She seemed to be studying Toriel, which you guess for a regular Human would be a normal thing to do. Analyze the unknown.

“When should we start carting all the supplies down?” You questioned, noticing that back in the kitchen wrapped up foods were still on the counter. Every year, Toriel and you were on food. Each family brought something to this celebration of life and memories. Yours brought the snacks.

“Don’t worry about that my dear, Lucille, and her mate already agreed to help me out as their table has been set up since this morning. It would be great if you could show Frisk around our home while we do that.” Toriel hinted. Frisk smiled and looked at you.

“Of course! I’d love to show her around.” You directed your next comment at Frisk. “Oh, and if you aren’t too tired, and want to participate, I could paint your cheeks like mine!” Frisk nodded enthusiastically and you grinned widely.

The three of you engaged in small talk, with Toriel translating for Frisk, for the rest of your meal. You talked about your schooling, your latest adventure into Home, Wileen and Robbie, and even shared your favorite jokes. When everyone was content, Frisk insisted on helping you wash up. You washed and she dried, while Toriel and the little clan of Eyewalkers whisked away the food for the celebration. You waved at Loox, who was about your age, and he briskly waved back, grabbing a couple containers off the counter and hurrying out.

You returned the dishes to their places and set the cloth napkins in the sink for washing later. Then, you started the tour of your little home. You pointed out the books in the living room, the chairs, and enthused about finding her a matching one for the set if she decided to stay. You pointed out the basement and told her about Toriel’s new mysterious and punny friend. You showed her the bathroom and showed her how to work the shower.

Next you showed her your room. You showed her your desk, your drawings, your VHS tapes, and your stuffed animals. You promised to go down with her later and find some toys for her. She smiled at that and took one last look around the room before you led her down the hall. Next, you showed her Toriel’s room, bed, desk, dresser. Not much here. You both looked at her joke book, but made sure to leave her diary alone. Lastly, you walked down and pointed out the newly painted door, opening it to show the brown room inside. You talked about your plans for the room, and when you looked at her, you noticed the awe-struck expression she wore when she looked around the room. Maybe this could become her room. You pitched the idea to her and she smiled widely, looking around the room with fresh eyes.

You led her back to your room, taking out the white face paint, and your sewing kit from your drawers. You led her to the bathroom and inspected her. You sat her on the toilet and kneeled in front of her.

“We should brush your hair if that’s alright with you.” You suggested. You got up and pulled the brush out from behind the mirror. She stuck out her tongue at the suggestion, but signed a reluctant O-K. You did your best to be gentle with her hair, and after it was all brushed out, you noticed it was in her face.

“Do you mind if I put your hair out of your face? We wouldn’t want it to smudge your face paint, would we? Can I put your hair back?” She thought about it and nodded her head. You stood, again, and grabbed hair ties out from behind the mirror and pulled her hair back into low pigtails.

“You look so cute!” You praised. She smiled shyly, and hopped off the toilet, pointing at the mirror. You picked her up and balanced her on your knee as best you could, allowing her to see herself in the mirror.

‘I like it!’ You heard her say, well, heard her think. No stranger to magic, you nodded.

“I do, too! Now, let’s paint your face, shall we?” You asked her, allowing her another good look at herself, before turning her around and opening up the face paint. You rubbed some onto your fingertip and outlined the Monster Souls on her cheeks. You carefully filled them in, pulling back and inspecting your work. Perfect! You twisted the lid back on and wiped your finger off on the hand towel.

Well…

“Let’s go patch up your sweater!” You helped her down and led her back to your room. She carefully pulled the sweater off her head, minding her hair and painted chubby cheeks.

Underneath she wore a simple white tank top, and she handed you her sweater. You turned on your desk lamp to allow more light and turned the still warm sweater inside out. You sat down and pulled the extra chair up so she could watch. You explained the steps you took to sew up the hole as you went. She nodded along with a determined face. Too bad you only had black thread. It stood out against the blue of the sweater, but she didn’t seem to mind. She pulled the sweater back over her head and fingered the stitches, giving you a thumbs up. You returned it, and checked the time on the clock, it was also time for the celebration to start!

“We always celebrate just as it gets dark out, and we stay out until we can see the moon.” You pointed to the moon drawings on your wall.

“The moon is so pretty, but we only get to see it for a few minutes down here when it’s full.” You sighed. If you lived on the surface, you would never sleep. You would just stare at the stars and the moon, and the sky, all the time.

Frisk touched your hand.

‘Can we go now?’ You smiled at her, partly at the impatience in her tone, and at the wonder of the new connection. You wondered if it was with everyone, or just with Humans. She couldn’t seem to read your thoughts, though.

“Yes, let’s go see if there is anything else we should bring, and then let’s get going. You’ll have lots of fun!” You led her out of the room, grabbing your backpack from next to the doorway. In the living room, it seemed that the blankets had been left untouched, you grabbed as many as you could, and Frisk followed suit, grabbing one or two, her fingers barely touching around the ball of fuzzy fabrics. You held back a laugh and looked around once more.

“I think we’re ready to go! What do you think?” You looked at the little girl. Frisk nodded and bounced on the balls of her feet. You situated your arms more comfortably around your large bundle and managed to open the front door once you got to it.

Luckily, you didn’t have to solve any puzzles on your way to the beginning of the Ruins. Like a duckling, Frisk always stayed a couple steps behind you, taking in the sights of bustling Monsters making last-minute preparations, and the glowing orbs lining every pathway.

The number of people around steadily got more and more the closer you got the beginning. Once you got to the beginning you spotted Toriel, standing next to the bed of golden flowers and directing the placement of some of the glowing orbs of magic. Making sure Frisk was still with you, she was, you headed over to your mother, setting down the blankets next to the table set with the food you and Toriel had prepared.

“These are for anyone who needs one.” You told a nearby Vegetoid, who smiled mysteriously and promised to pass the message along.

You grabbed Frisk’s hand and finally walked up to your mother, tapping your shoulder. She turned, startled, and took in the two of you. Her face melted into a gentle smiled.

“My! Frisk, don’t you look lovely, my dear! Are you excited for the festivities?” She asked. Frisk nodded with a toothy smile, showing one of her bottom teeth was missing. Toriel directed her attention to you.

“You guys are all ready?” A nod from you.

“We also brought the blankets.” You added. Toriel smiled in relief and kissed your forehead.

“Thank you, my dear! I’m afraid I had forgotten them.” She fussed. You waved it off. She glanced back at her duties, a Whinsum was shyly holding a ball of magic and waiting to be told where to place it. You got the message.

“I’m going to go introduce Frisk to Wileen, and Robbie if I can find them!” You told Toriel, she smiled.

“Of course, and would you put a blanket down for us, my dear?” She asked. You nodded, and led Frisk to go pick out a blanket. You let her pick which one, and she picked a blanket that faintly depicted panda bears. You complimented her choice and laid out the blanket near the center of the room. Already there were others doing the same. You shrugged your backpack off your shoulders and set it down on the ground next to your blanket. 

You scanned the crowd until you caught a familiar flash of green and pastel purple.

“Wileen, Robbie!” You called, your friends turned and quickly made their way over to you, noticing your new companion. You one arm hugged both of your friends.

“This is Frisk. She’s a new Human down here!” You introduced her. She shyly waved. You crouched down to her level and gestured at your friends.

“This is Robbie, he’s a Froggit, and that’s Wileen, she’s a Whimsun.” You explained cheerily.

“It’s nice to meet you, Frisk.” Wileen greeted softly.

“*Ribbit!* It’s nice to meet you, too, Frisk! *Ribbit*” Robbie ribbited.

Frisk smiled, ‘S’nice to meet you, too!’. You looked at your friends.

“Frisk says: It’s nice to meet you, too!” You told them, Robbie gave you a questioning expression. You smiled.

“Magic telepathy, I don’t know why it’s happening yet, but it’s pretty cool, and I can understand her like that!” You explained. Wileen nodded.

“That’s pretty cool…!” She enthused quietly.

“*Ribbit?* Have you tried it on anyone else yet? *Ribbit*” Robbie asked you. You shook your head.

“No, I only discovered it like, a few hours ago.”

“*Ribbit! Ribbit, ribbit.* You should try it on us! To see if it’s an everyone thing or a Human thing. *Ribbit*” Robbie offered you a paw, and you let go of Frisk’s hand to grab your friend’s hand.

“Okay, think something like you wanna say it.” You told Robbie. You waited a moment but you didn’t hear anything, you told him this, and he looked disappointed.

“*Ribbit. Ribbit?* It didn’t work. Maybe it’s only a Human connection? *Ribbit*” He hypothesized. You shrugged.

“Well I have forever to figure it out don’t I?” Robbie nodded at your comment.

“Should we go sit down?” Wileen interjected shyly. You nodded, and stood up, grabbing Frisk’s hand.

“Do you guys wanna come hang out over at our blanket for a bit?” You invited. They both nodded and followed you over to the blanket, you lay down on it, and Frisk followed suit, laying next to you. Robbie and Wileen also lay down next to you, and the four of you almost take up the whole blanket. You were going to have to squeeze together when Toriel got here.

“Speaking of hanging out, do you guys wanna spend the night at my place?” You asked your childhood friends. Wileen smiled.

“Of course…” She agreed. You looked over at Robbie.

“*Ribbit, ribbit.* Sure, just let me grab my nest on the way back. *Ribbit*” He croaked, his eyes fixated on the hole in the ceiling. Light was shining through the hole way up above. The cavern was darkening fast, save for the orbs of light decorating the walls like stars, and the Monsters of the Ruins were beginning to set up their blankets and begin laying down.

Yillian hopped over and set down a blanket next to your own.

“You guys should get goin'.” You urged your friends, they both nodded and got up, Robbie moving over to his and his mother’s blanket, and Wileen going over to her big family’s blanket.

“We’re gonna start soon, my children.” Toriel whispered in awe as she came up to the blanket and laid down next to you. You scooted towards Frisk to allow her room. Once the hush of Monsters laying down onto blankets subsided, there was a taunt pause. You put your hands in front of you, and like other Monsters, began to make a ball in the palm of your hand.

“My human mother,” You whispered at the ball of softly glowing green light, in your hands you pictured your own soul, the curves, and point, and began to mold your magic into the very same shape. You then sent it up as high as you could. Soon, shaped magic Souls were floating around, each representing a past loved one. 

They floated around softly, and there was a somber moment when they whispered across the top of the magical barrier keeping everyone trapped in the Underground. The ‘Souls’ only ever got halfway up the long vertical tunnel leading to the surface. 

They were breathtaking though, your own magical string thin like thread. You looked over at Frisk, who was staring in breathless awe at the magical display. You put one over hers.

“Is there anyone you want to remember?” You whispered to her. She thought for a moment and nodded sadly. ‘My grandma,’ She thought. Her inner voice wavering softly. You nodded and again, pictured a Human Soul, and slowly weaved it together with your magic. You tied its thread like string around your pinky finger of the hand opposite that you tied the other Soul, and sent it up. Other Monsters continued to send up little Souls.

You held Frisk’s hand, and she smiled, following up the thread of green until she got the shining Human Soul. Your two creating were not the only colored, or Human Souls being remembered.

Toriel had created many Human Souls, one for each child she had loved and lost long before you were born. Everyone in the room was quiet, looking up in awe at your shared, luminescent, creation of love and loss. You didn’t have any memories of your Human mother, but you tried to think of what she might have been like. Your mind wandered and began telling stories about her, an amalgamation of memories from Human movies and wild speculation.

Next to your own thoughts, Frisk’s mind whispered about her weekends with her grandmother. Cooking food, listening to music, watching cartoons, doing crafts, and cuddling on the couch while they watched telenovelas.

You shut them out, not wanting to invade her privacy. Soon, the hush of movement started up again, and Toriel stood helping you both up. You stretched but didn’t let go of Frisk’s hand, allowing her to share in holding onto the memories of her grandma.

Soon, you all lined up for food. The fun part of the celebration was about to begin, the magic of the fabricated Souls still twinkling above you.

You found it comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about separated or departed loved ones


	7. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You enjoy the celebration and the company of your friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, if you're interested, I might make occasional art to go along with this story on my Tumblr! I'll say so If I do in the summary!
> 
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ariomeo

With your plate of food, you sat in a circle with your family and friends. Frisk sat between you and Toriel, eating a cookie and other sweets.

Other monsters were busy creating music for the rest of the group to enjoy.

You were having a lot of fun.

Currently, you were listening to one of Yillian’s stories. Yillian was known for being a pretty good storyteller.

Frisk shoulders shook a bit as she soundlessly laughed at the punch line of Yillian’s story. You giggled as well and smiled fondly at the young child. 

After Yillian finished her story, Toriel jumped in and started telling jokes. The laughter of your group attracted more Monsters, and pretty soon there was a sizable group added onto yours listening and talking to each other.

You leaned back on your elbows, the blanket cushioning the hard ground. You rolled over and dug through your backpack, pulling out the little flute that Toriel had taught you to use. You sat up and began playing softly. A tune that Toriel always hummed. Frisk touched your arm with a question.

‘What song are you playing?’ she thought.

You smiled at her.

“It’s a pretty tune my mom hums. She wrote it back before she lived in the Ruins.” You explained, using the instrument to make the next sweetly somber note. You kept playing the notes slowly and softly, the tones wrapping into the more upbeat songs floating around the room.

Toriel looked over at you and smiled. You held up your finger excitedly and pulled out Toriel’s matching flute, handing it to her. She took it with a toothy smile. She wet her lips and brought the flute up to her lips, starting the beginning of a familiar song. 

You smiled at her choice, and came in at a pause, adding the higher pitched notes into the song. 

Toriel began singing in Oomari. The native language of Monsters. You liked the deep hum of it, the sound infused with Soul magic. It translated feelings very well.

You continued to play your flute, your fingers matching her arching notes. A few more Monsters came to watch their Queen and technical heir make music together.

As with any musical performance, other voices joined in, adding to the sound until all those who wanted to join added their voices. Throughout the sound of your flute still surprisingly carried.

When the song was over everyone began clapping, including yourself and Toriel. Toriel encouraged the Eyewalker clan to play the next few songs. You pulled up your friends and family. You all began dancing happily. You giggled and grabbed Frisk’s hands and brought her in your wide sweeping circles. You felt the happiness bubble up inside of her as she looked up at the floating fabricated Souls.

For a while, there was dancing, intermixed with stories of those lost but not forgotten. As you began to feel your eyes begin to droop with sleep, and Frisk was barely holding on to consciousness buried in the softness of Toriel’s fur, you looked up and through the Souls, you saw the full moon almost filling up the hole in the cave. You tapped Toriel and she followed your eyes, smiling.

Soon everyone was looking upwards, huddled towards the center of the room. You noticed Yillian had tears glistening in her eyes as she looked up, a smile still on her face.

A hand gripped yours and you looked over to see Lucille Eyewaker holding your hand. You smiled and grabbed Toriel’s hand. Soon enough everyone was holding onto another Monster’s hand or other grasping limb.

You followed the little green threads upwards towards the ceiling and soon. The moon was a round saucer in the middle of the cave top. The Souls began floating upwards, luminescent against the cave’s walls. You took a deep breath and concentrated, allowing the Souls to feel lighter than air, and float upwards towards the stars, but remaining grounded to you. Your Soul hummed, but the feeling was drowned out as you leaned against Toriel’s soft fur, feeling her hum deep in her chest with love and contentment.

 

Now that the party was over, you picked up a very sleepy Frisk, and she wrapped her arms around your neck. Robbie hopped beside you, and Wileen quietly fluttered near your shoulder. As you passed Robbie’s house, he quickly hopped in to grab his nest.

With Toriel staying behind a bit to cultivate the garden and help clean up- a job you usually helped with -you were in charge of putting Frisk to bed.

You four made your way through the ruins, quietly talking about the new VCR movie you had just found. You were debating whether or not that was a situation that actually happened on the surface with the Humans. Frisk did not input into the conversation as she was fast asleep.

You carefully opened up your door and sent your friends to the living room. You opened your bedroom door with a little difficulty and walked inside with Frisk. You carefully pulled off her boots, and pulled her hair out of its pigtails with one hand, balancing her heavy form on your hip.

You pulled back the covers, and swept the teddy bears off of your bed, laying her down on the mattress. She snuggled into the blankets when you covered her back up with them.

You walked over to your closet and got the spare blankets and pillows you and Toriel kept for yourselves for just this situation. You walked out of the room and left the door open a crack. You walked back out into the living room and set down the bedding. Robbie had already set up his nest near the fireplace. Wileen was lightly sitting on your armchair. 

You were already pretty tired, especially due to the strain of your extra magic use. You went to the bathroom, and washed your face of paint, and went back out to your friends, opting in sleeping in your usual robe to save the hassle of trying to change in your currently occupied room. You combed your fingers through your hair and started to organize your blankets. You also made a bed for Wileen on your armchair, which she quietly thanked you for.

With a huge sigh, you laid on your bed, watching the light of the flames dance on the ceiling. The sight was always so soothing and so exciting at the same time. You heard Willeen and Robbie shifting around.

“I can’t believe a Human is down here… Well besides you, Tadpole.” Willeen whispered. Robbie croaked lowly in agreeance.

“I… Yeah, it’s strange. But… exciting? I’ve always wanted a little sister.” You confessed. Robbie piped up.

“*Ribbit. Ribbit.* I know. I wonder if anything will change. *ribbit*” He questioned without the inflection. You looked over at your best friend. He was curled into his nest and was looking at the ceiling as well. You stayed silent as you studied him for a moment. How would things change? They would. You were sure of it. But how much, and in what ways. Your eyes swept towards Willeen who was more blanket than Monster at the moment. Only her eyes poking out sleepily.

“Willy? How’s it like having younger siblings?” You asked her. She met your eyes hesitantly.

“I dunno. Good? I like having a big family… It’s nice to feel needed and wanted and cool…” She giggled. You huffed and smirked. You shifted the covers around yourself. You wondered how Toriel felt about all this. You hoped she was happy.

You yawned and curled into a ball.

“G’night guys.” You said sleepily, looking around at the darkened living room. Your friends shifted around, preparing for the stillness of sleep. They chorused their good nights as well.

You closed your eyes, ignoring the anticipating hum in your Soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings!


	8. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and the gang help Frisk settle into her new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, if you're interested, I might make occasional art to go along with this story on my Tumblr! I'll say so If I do in the summary!
> 
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ariomeo

You awoke groggy and a bit sore from sleeping on the floor. You shifted around for a while, chasing the lull of sleep but ultimately realized the attempt futile. You stretched yawned widely and got up, stumbling to the bathroom. You pushed a bit of healing magic into your shoulder and neck and sighed, feeling the knots ease themselves after a long night of sleeping on a hard surface. 

You splashed a bit of water on your face and brushed your teeth. Once you used the restroom, you smoothed out your robe, fixed your hair and carefully made your way to the kitchen past your sleeping friends. You opened the fridge and quietly began making breakfast.

You decided on a fruit salad and some toasted bread, putting your bread into the oven to warm and cutting up some fruits from your garden. Not the widest variety but still light and energizing. You also brewed some Golden flower tea, adding a dash of fresh mint into the kettle to liven up the mellow flavoring.

You got down some plates and some slightly deformed teacups- that you and Toriel made when you were first learning pottery. You thought it was funny, and your friends thought it was as well, so you always gave them those cups. You leaned against the counter and yawned, placing a slice of strawberry in your mouth and chewing slowly. 

You looked up when you heard muffled footsteps approaching. Toriel peaked around the corner and smiled fondly at you.

“You already made breakfast? That’s so sweet of you, my dear.” She whispered. You huffed out a little laugh and smiled.

“Thanks, ma, oh- and I was thinking later today you, me, and Frisk could go and find stuff for her room? The guest bedroom would work perfectly for her.” You suggested. She nodded and yawned widely, covering her mouth with a fluffy paw. She took the kettle off the high heat and onto the back burner to keep warm.

“That’s what I had been thinking as well. It might help Frisk to acclimate to her new life a bit better to have some hand at preparing her space.” Toriel added. She reached over you and grabbed a blueberry from the bowl, popping the little round fruit into her mouth.

“Should I wake the others, then?” You asked, and she hummed. You retrieved the bread from the oven while she thought, putting it on the cutting board for serving.

“That might be best, we have a busy day ahead of us.”

You nodded and padded out to the living room, Wileen was already sleepily staring at the ceiling, and you giggled, catching her attention. She was not a morning person, but your conversation must have woken her.

“I made breakfast.” You stated simply. She nodded and pushed herself up, lazily fluttering her wings to go use the restroom. She whispered a ‘thank-you’ as she went by.

Next, you turned to Robbie. He was not usually one to sleep in, but it was still a bit early for him. He was not easy to wake up.

You poked his cheek a couple of times and watched his face scrunch up. The very tip of his sticky tongue peeking out in annoyance.

“Wakey-wakey, Robbie. I made breakfast.” You cooed, looking over at Toriel, who was setting up the table. He groaned deep in his throat and cracked open his eyes. His voice was scratchy with sleep.

“*Ribbit* Not yet. Five more minutes… *Ribbit. Ribbit…*” He croaked, turning away from your poking fingers. You giggled and leaned in. You blew on the back of his neck and he squeaked in surprise, springing out from his nest. He ribbitted unintelligibly for a few moments, his face heating with magic.

“*Ribbit* Fine! Fine! I’m up! *Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit!*” He turned away from you sharply and you chuckled as he quickly hopped away towards the bathroom. You padded down the hallway and rapped your knuckles against your bedroom door.

“Frisk? May I come in? It’s time for breakfast! I have lots of fun things planned for us today!” You called in a stage whisper. You heard some rustling inside the room and footsteps approaching.

You took a bouncy step back and smiled when she opened the door. Her hair was all sorts of frizzy, and her face paint was smudged. She held out a hand for you and you took it.

‘Good morning,’ Her voice said in your head.

“Do you prefer talking this way? I can learn sign if that’s better for you.” You offered sheepishly. She shook her head.

‘I like it this way better. It makes me feel more… normal.’ She admitted. You giggled.

“Yes, telepathy normal.” You joked, You then messed up her hair, “Being normal isn’t that important. I mean, to Humans this,” You gestured around you, “Is the exact opposite of normal. And anyway, here, not being able to talk is completely normal. Every Monster is different and beautiful for it!”

‘I guess you’re right!’ Frisk smiled widely and nodded at your words.

“How about I get you a toothbrush and we go have some breakfast. Me and ma will tell you all about our plans for today!”

 

You sighed and took another piece of warm bread from the cutting board. Everyone was enjoying breakfast and had already thanked you many times over. The meal had been quiet and sleepy so far. You swallowed your mouthful.

“So…” You began, breaking the comfortable silence, “Later today, Frisk, would you like to go into the old city and find some stuff for your room?” You asked, putting out your hand. He mouth fell open, and she tentatively put her hand into yours.

‘The one you guys just painted? Really?’ She asked. You nodded.

“Yep! We need to get you a bed, a dresser, a desk, and anything else you want to decorate your room with! Right, Ma?” You added.

“Yes, of course, my dears! We have lots of work to do! Frisk, my child, we want you to feel welcomed in this family!” She enthused, sipping her tea with a smile.

‘Yes, I would like to go! I love to explore!’ Frisk smiled widely.

“W-Well after breakfast I have to go help my m-mother with some housework, so I’ll be going soon,” Wileen told you, a smile hinting on her face.

“*Ribbit* Do you guys need some help cleaning, Willy? I’m free all day! *Ribbit? Ribbit!*” Robbie offered. Wileen made a surprised noise.

“Thank you Robbie… that would really help.” Wileen accepted, her wings fluttering nervously. Robbie croaked in acknowledgment to her thanks.

You finished up the fruit on your plate and grabbed your teacup, letting it warm your fingers.

“Well, we can go after I change my clothes and clean up breakfast!” You said.

“We can clean up breakfast… You cooked, we clean.” Wileen told you. You smiled and opened your mouth to insist but Toriel cut you off.

“Yes, my dear. You can go change, we’ll take care of breakfast!” She agreed sweetly. You sighed and finished your tea, setting down your cup.

“Okay, but if you guys haven’t cleaned up by the time I’m done changing, I’m going to help you!” You got up and started walking towards your room.

You shut the door behind you and turned on the light. You grabbed the bottom of your robe and pulled it up over your head, chuffing when it pulled at your nose. You shivered at the loss of your warm robe, you went to your closet and grabbed another robe. Toriel was very good at making near-identical robes. You had like four, but still.

You also pulled out fresh undergarments and changed into those. On went the new robe over your head, and you made sure to smooth it out. Lastly, some sturdier shoes and a tie to hold up your robe up later when going through the trash. 

With your outfit done you rushed out of your room and back into the dining room. Frisk giggled at you as she brought the last dishes into the kitchen. You pouted your lips before cracking a smile.

In the kitchen Robbie was washing, Frisk was drying, and Wileen flitted about as she put the dishes away. You leaned against the door frame.

“Thanks guys!” You called to them. Willeen smiled softly.

“No problem, Tadpole.” She said brightly. You ended up helping to put the dishes away anyway, and hugged your friends goodbye as they went out to do their chores.

With little delay, you, Toriel, and Frisk were ready to go to the ruins of Home. You led the way, as Toriel and Frisk trailed behind you, hand in hand. You made a light and looked back at your cloak-clad family, the darkness partially obscuring their faces. 

With practiced memory your group weaved in and out of buildings, noting furniture for your return trip, and hauling a mattress down the steps of an abandoned house for Frisk. Killing two birds with one stone, you also made a trip to the dump, as you always needed various supplies for around the house. With backpacks filled, you began to head home.

You stopped at the house with the mattress and Toriel offered to carry it on her own, as her size and strength allowed for it. You picked up a tiny nightstand with peeling paint depicting stars on it. Frisk walked between the two of you next to the light that Toriel volunteered this time.

With a very exhausting trek up the stairs, now you were at the hard part in the house! It would be comical how indecisive she was if you didn’t have to be the one moving the cumbersome objects around the room for the umpteenth time. Finally, she settled on a layout, and you got to work cleaning the furniture with Toriel’s help. Frisk picked out her own sheets, and blanket, creating a menagerie of color for sleeping. 

You also gave her one of your robes to wear to bed. She was swimming in it, it was so big on her! To make her room feel homier you also donated a few books, drawing, and teddy bears. 

It was a long, but productive day.

Toriel walked into Frisk’s room as you headed into yours, teeth brushed and in your pajamas. You shut the door softly and walked over to your drawing desk, pulling out your sketches of your friend, Papy. You felt a tug on your Soul as you looked at your pictures, this had been happening more and more lately. You felt the smooth bone with your fingers and shut the drawer. Best not to think about what couldn’t be changed.

You turned off your lamp and tucked yourself into bed, listening to the soft murmur of your mother’s voice through the wall as she red to Frisk. You’re little sister, Frisk. The only other Human in the Underground that you knew of. You sighed, there was so much to do up coming to welcome her. You smiled, this would be good. You had a good feeling about this.

You made yourself comfortable in your bed and closed your eyes, feeling the bone shift against your chest.

…

You looked over at Papy, clutching the bone to your chest, he was small, but so were you. You felt a palm in yours and met Frisk’s eyes-- soft, brown, and thoughtful. You leaned against Papy’s shoulder and he smiled down at you.

“IT’S STARTING…!” He ‘whispered’ and pointed upwards. You looked up and saw a television screen, and behind the glass were stars dotting the open sky. You looked around for your mom, your friends. You wanted them to see the stars, too!

You sniffed the flower in your hand, it’s sweet smell intoxicating, it blinked at you, and you blinked back at it. Souls floated upwards like balloons and went through the glass of the screen. You stood and brought your companions with you, but a voice called Papy’s name and said something to him. He looked at you, conflicted and pulled his hand away from yours.’

“YOU-YOU’RE HUMAN? BUNNY, WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?” He asked, hurt in his voice, you opened your mouth to speak and turned to look at Frisk, who looked kind of sad. When you came up with an answer for Papy, he was nowhere to be found.

“I want to go home.” Frisk announced aloud and took her hand from yours. The sky was dark, there were no stars. There was only rock.

…

You woke up with a hollow feeling in your chest. 

But, you were strong! You shook it off and got ready for the day, stars flashing in your eyes, and Kindness filling your heart.


	9. Difficult Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finally has decided she needs to leave, reader decides to go with her. It's hard saying goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, if you're interested, I might make occasional art to go along with this story on my Tumblr! I'll say so If I do in the summary!
> 
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ariomeo

You don’t know when you started to feel her pull away. Sometime after the excitement of her room being completed, you supposed. She watched a lot of Human movies on the VCR and went out with the other children less. She was less interested in exploring the Ruins, making puzzles, drawing pictures with you, reading stories. 

Toriel and you shared this worry though. Was she getting enough sunlight? Enough attention? Enough love? Was she just feely antsy?

The turning point though, was the hesitant touch and question as you were drawing though. You turned around, meeting her eyes, brought out by blue and purple of her favorite sweater.

You tentatively grasped her hand in yours and felt her Soul’s Determination behind her words.

‘I need to get back to the Surface, will you help me?’ 

“Are you sure?” You asked her, putting your pencil down on the desk. She nodded. You thought about your mom, how would she react? Frisk, though young, was steadfast on her decisions. Determination was her attribute like Kindness was yours. Which is probably why you agreed to help her. It’s who you are.

You just dreaded the conversation with your mother, though.

“Let me talk to mom, first, though. She’ll understand.” You said, ache in your heart.

‘I know.’ Frisk replied meekly.

“Are you packed?” You asked her. She nodded again. You nodded absently, too. 

“Mom’s in the garden.” You stated more than asked, and pushed yourself up. Frisk trailed after you as you steeled yourself at the front door. You pushed it open and Toriel looked over at you two with a smile. 

After a moment her smiled faded, and her ears began to droop. She stood, took off her gardening gloves, and dusted off her robe, making her way towards you two.

“Let’s talk in the living room, my dears.” She stated, and you followed her into the living room and sat in your chair. Frisk sat next to you in her own chair, and you faintly recalled dragging it up the many steps before bringing yourself back to reality.

“Frisk and I would like to leave the Ruins.” You stated.

“I… I thought so. The look in your eyes was familiar. I foresaw this coming, but… with how things were going, I thought we might stay this way longer.” Toriel said looking between the both of you.

Her eyes met yours, and she stood, cupping your cheek in her large paw.

“You are an adult, and you can take care of yourself… and Frisk. I know you will figure out something, and come back to me safe.” She whispered, kissing your forehead.

She turned to Frisk, and crouched in front of her, smoothing the bangs away from her eyes.

“With a Soul of Determination as strong as yours, I knew you would want your freedom eventually. You are always welcome in our family. Keep her kind and stay safe.” Toriel kissed her forehead as well.

“Are you all packed?” Toriel asked you.

“Not yet.” You replied.

“Then, my sweet, I will help you.” She offered, and you stood, following her into your room. She helped you pack all the essentials. At the end, she gave you her coursework book. 

“I don’t know how long you will be gone, but please, continue her studies. Nothing is worse than a stagnant mind!” She joked half-heartedly. You smiled and hugged her. She helped you to bundle up, and soon you were wearing leggings beneath your robes, and a thick cloak to ward off the cold of Snowdin and its surrounding forest, and wearing a knitted scarf that you had made. She excused herself to make sure Frisk had packed accordingly, and you decided to bring a few other things. 

In one of your drawers you pulled out the light green sweater from your stripless birthday, it was humongous on you then, and now it was only a little bit too big. You unfolded it to look at it, admiring the delicate knit of the garment when something fell out the bottom. You looked down in the thing in shock. Oh, you had forgotten that.

A tightly bundled up pair of pink and white polka-dotted socks were on the floor. Footsteps sounded in the hallway. Panicking, you shoved them to the bottom of your bag and busied yourself with your drawings in your desk, collecting them and putting them into your sketchbook, and grabbing your pencils. Once that was done, you put those in your pack and zipped it up.

You grabbed your phone from the nightstand and opened up your friends’ contacts. You sighed and clicked on Robbie’s, dialing his number. He picked up on the third ring.

“*Rib, Ribbit, Ribbit?* Hey, what’s up, Tadpole? *Ribbit*” He answered. You smiled at his voice.

“Robbie, I’m leaving the Ruins with Frisk, today… so I guess we’re canceling movie night tonight?” You tried to joke.

“*Ribbit?! Ribbit?* What?! Since when? *Ribbit*” He said, surprised.

“Uh, Frisk wants to go, and I can’t let her go alone, please understand.” You said softly. He croaked softly a few times in thought on the other side of the line.

“*Ribbit. Ribbit, Ribbit?* I’m getting Willen. We’ll be there in five, okay? *Ribbit*” He said. 

“Okay, see you soon.” You trailed off.

“*Ribbit, Ribbit.* I’ll see you soon, Tadpole. *Ribbit*” He ended the call. You flipped your phone closed and put it into a pocket in your robe. You pulled the backpack over your shoulders, turned off the lamp and with a last glance around your room, you shut the door to wait in the living room.

Your friends got there in less than five minutes, and you had a hard time of not crying when Willeen burst into tears and hugged you around the middle. Robbie sat on the floor and rested his chin on your knees.

“I’m not leaving for forever, guys.” You choked out, patting Robbie’s head, and hugging Willeen to you.

“It-it-it-it-it feels like it…! It’s dangerous out there. What if the King finds you?” Willeen worried. You huffed out half a laugh.

“You know I can take care of myself! I’ll be back in no time, I’ll figure out how to get Frisk home to the Surface…” You frowned, she was the one really leaving, “And I’ll come home. I’ll have so many stories to tell you guys. And, you have my number. I’ll be sure to give you constant updates on my life.” You promised.

Willeen sniffed dramatically and sat up straighter, composing herself. 

“You’re right! You’re not dusting! You’re just... adventuring.” She smiled softly and smoothed her antennae. 

You looked down at Robbie. He sensed you looking at him and met your eyes. He grumbled in his throat and you chuckled.

“Stop being such a drama queen, Robbie.” You scolded. His cheeks filled with magic. Willeen chuckled, too.

“*Ribbit! Ribbit.* I’m not being a drama queen! I’m allowed to be worried about my best friend. *Ribbit*” He defended. You smiled.

“You guys take care of each other while I’m gone! You better still do movie nights, and go adventuring, and visit my mom, okay?” You asked.

“Okay…!” Willeen agreed.

“*Ribbit!* Of course! *Ribbit*” Robbie seconded. You held out your arms wide and Robbie carefully climbed into your lap next to Willeen. You squeezed both of them in a tight hug, before letting them go and parting. 

Toriel hummed softly, and you looked over to see her and Frisk standing in the doorway of the living room. Frisk was bundled up warmly, and smiling gently, holding onto Toriel’s hand. You walked over to them, your friends following you to the edge of the stairs.

“The door is this way.” Toriel prompted, and you followed her down the hall. You glanced back at your friends and noticed them waving you off. You turned the corner and they disappeared from sight.

You felt anxious as you followed your mom and little sister down the hallway, the air getting damp and cold. You came upon a door, and she released Frisk’s hand. You took her place in grabbing her gloved hand, and with the whisper of her thoughts, you knew the fabric wouldn’t ruin the connection. 

Toriel sniffled, and pulled both of you in for a hug, wrapping you in her warm embrace.

“My dear children, I love you, please have safe travels.” She urged, kissing you both quickly and opening up the door.

“Continue through here, and you will come to the door leading to the rest of the Underground.” She said, pointing into the darkness. You nodded.

“I’ll see you later, mama... I love you!” You said and started walking, fearing if you stayed longer you wouldn’t be able to leave. Toriel quietly shut the door behind you, and you looked on down the long hallway. Frisk held tightly to your hand and kept her eyes straight.

‘Are you okay?’ She asked gently. You nodded.

“I will be. We’re gonna get through this. We’ll find a way to get you back to the Surface. I swear on my Soul.” You promised.

The end of the hall drew near you righted the hood around your face to fight off the dropping temperature. A tall entryway of familiar purple brick loomed.

You stood in front of an impossibly dark room, a beam of light came down from the Surface and illuminated a patch of grass in the center of the room. You made a ball of light with your magic and tugged frisk closer to you, focusing on the door on the other side of the room.

You began walking and felt Frisk grow tense, you were about to ask what was wrong when movement drew your eyes to the patch of grass in the center of the room.

A golden flower grew from the ground and smiled at you. A faint feeling, perhaps a memory tugged at your Soul. But mostly, though you recognized this creature as a Monster, you felt no life energy coming from it. No Soul.

“So… This is new isn’t it, Frisk?” The flower spoke with familiarity. Frisk’s hand tightened in yours, and you took a protective half step in front of her. Monsters outside of the Ruins were not to be completely trusted.

Especially not this one. This flower that made your Soul recoil in pity and fear. Its blocky eyes turned to you.

“I doubt you remember me, ‘Tadpole’, but we’ve met before. I’m Flowey the Flower…” He chuckled darkly.

“You interest me… I was sure you would die, being so small and fragile when I first found you… covered in blood.” He grinned wickedly, “But of course, Toriel is nothing but persistent with her annoying maternal instinct.

I’m curious to see how this turns out… I always enjoy having a new plaything. And without that annoying woman watching over you constantly… well, let’s just say…” He grew tall, looming over you. You pushed Frisk behind you fully and cowered away from him.

“You better make this worth my while. I don’t need two Humans.” He flashed his teeth, cackling.

He took on his usual size and sweet facade.

“And, Frisk… I didn’t expect you to stay there for so long. What was it, a month, two? That’s a record.” He prodded. She sucked in air sharply, her eyebrows knitting. Flowey shook his leaves. With a quick ‘see ya!’ he disappeared back into the earth.

You looked around, readying yourself for a confrontation, but when there was none you urged Frisk across the room to the door. You had questions. But now was not the time to ask them.

You pushed the large door with your shoulder, grunting with the effort. Frisk pushed against it as well, and with a grown it opened, landing you both in the fluffy snow.

You gasped at the cold and stood, helping Frisk up. You looked down the path and blinked at the blinding whiteness.

“So…" You whispered breathlessly, "This is snow…” 

Your eyes opened in wonder.


	10. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New challengers approach! *megalovania and bone trousle play*
> 
> *Art of Sans on my Tumblr! It's just how I picture him in my head as I write this story. I want to draw Papyrus soon, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, if you're interested, I might make occasional art to go along with this story on my Tumblr! I'll say so If I do in the summary!
> 
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ariomeo

Your breath was visible as it fanned around your face. Frisk breathily giggled and you took a few steps forward, Frisk bounding in front of you. You yelped when the door behind you shut loudly, the sound echoing throughout the dense forest.

“No going back that way, huh?” You mumbled to yourself. That door looked pretty sturdy. You looked up at the deeply brown towering trees trunks, the green foliage, and the pristine white of the snow. It was kind of jarring. You were leagues more comfortable with the purples and reds of the Ruins.

You took a deep breath and steadied yourself, focusing on the floor and feeling a sense of excitement well inside you. You could explore every nook and cranny on your way back. You fumbled with your phone.

You took a picture of the snow, and Frisk crouching down, her mittens dipping into the bank next to the path. You smiled at the picture and sent it to Robbie, Wileen, and your mom.

Bap!

“Frisk!” You shrieked, snow falling off your chest in clumps. She had thrown a snowball at you! He shoulders shook with laughter.

You grinned wickedly and ran to the opposite snowbank, shoving your cell into your pocket. You gathered snow in your hands and formed it into a ball, turning around and flinging it at Frisk.

It hit her in the side of the head, the hood of her thick cloak protecting her face. You snorted, and she quickly retaliated.

Your laughter filled up the quiet space as you volleyed chunks of snow back and forth at each other.

“Truce! Mercy!” You giggled, putting your arms up to protect your face as another snowball hurtled through the air at you. Your fingers were starting to feel numb through your gloves, the snow had melted through them. She shivered, her cheeks and nose flushed.

You crunched your way over to her and grabbed her hands, rubbing them furiously between your own to bring warmth back into them. You wished you could use fire magic like Toriel.

“Let’s get going, okay? I wanna reach the town before it gets dark.” You huffed, grabbing her hand and leading her down the path. You hummed softly, stepping over a large branch, and admiring the exciting scenery. 

With a dull pang of anxiety, you realized you wouldn’t be able to stay in the Ruins forever after this. It wasn’t like you couldn’t visit if you lived in the city… but you were Human. An enemy to Monsters by nature. That wasn't really a choice you could make

Your stopped in your tracks at the resounding snap behind you. You whirled around and saw the branch broken like a mere twig. But nothing and no one was there. Maybe natural decay had gotten to it? Nothing to be afraid of. You huddled Frisk closer to you, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and glancing wearily around.

A bridge was up ahead, and a gate, or fence marked it like an entryway.

‘What’s wrong?’ Frisk asked you, worry evident in her voice.

“Nothing, it’s noth-”

Footsteps, heavy and deliberate were coming towards you from behind. You were frozen in place. If you picked Frisk up, you could probably outrun whoever it was-

“humans…” The voice rumbled deeply behind you. Human? Did he know? How? How did he know? You breath wobbled as the Monster behind you continued.

“don’t you know how to greet a new pal?” He asked. In your connection to Frisk, you tried something that you hadn’t thought of trying until now. You could see her eyes peeking out from behind her hood.

‘Frisk, if you can hear me, on the count of three, run. Okay?’ You thought as clearly as you could. Her eyes widened. And you felt relief that she could hear you. If she hadn't you would have had to pick her up and run.

‘Okay,’ she replied.

“turn around…”

‘1’

‘2’

“...and shake my hand.” He finished.

‘3!’ You called and broke out running, Frisk working hard at trying to keep up.

“*fuck…” Sans whispered. He… hadn’t expected that.

You led Frisk over the bridge and pointed at the guard post.

‘There!’ You pointed. Frisk nodded, and you both ran to it. You glanced over your shoulder and helped Frisk into it. You jumped in after her and hid, trying to quiet your panting breaths.

‘Did… he follow us? I don’t think he was trying to hurt us, though.’ Frisk thought meekly, ‘It didn’t feel like it…’

‘He knew we were Human, and Monsters don’t really like Humans. Mom taught you that, didn’t she? We’ll just hide until he goes away.’ You promised. Frisk nodded, a thoughtful expression on her face.

‘I can hear your thoughts, too.’ Frisk observed as you strained your ears to hear the crunching of snowy footsteps and muttered curses a little ways away.

‘Yeah…’ You thought absently, trying to focus on not getting caught. You didn’t have any offensive magic though. You could cast a light in different shapes, heal, infuse items with healing magic, and apparently telepathically talk to Frisk when touching her. You also helped a wilting plant once with magic, if that counted.

Sans didn’t know what to do. This hadn’t happened before as far as he could remember, but then again, his previous knowledge was pretty spotty. That older Human, or at least he thought it was another Human, he couldn’t tell really… wasn’t supposed to be here. 

They ran off. Why would the kid run off? She knew he wasn’t harmful, they’ve done this a thousand times, maybe more. Sans hadn’t seen any dust on them… and, they were late.

Had it have something to do with the other Person? Papyrus was bound to be on his way to chew him out for not calibrating his puzzles.

Stars, how was he supposed to find them? He didn’t have much time left.

“SANS!”

“*and... there we go…” He sighed. Sans plastered an easy smile on his face.

You grew curious due to another voice sounding. You motioned for Frisk to stay where she was and crawled around the side of the wooden edge, opposite of the first Monster’s voice. You peeked around the side in time to see a tall skeleton Monster stop into view.

“*sup, bro?” The voice from earlier asked. 

“YOU KNOW WHAT *SUP,* BROTHER!” The skeleton fumed, “TWO! WEEKS! AND YOU HAVEN’T. RECALIBRATED. YOUR PUZZLES!!!” He scolded loudly, “YOU JUST HANG AROUND YOUR STATION! WHAT DO YOU EVEN DO OUT HERE?!?” 

“*well…” ‘Sans’ started.

Red scarf??? Skeleton??? Loud???

“Papy?” You whispered, hand going to your chest where the necklace he gave you rested. Your throat felt constricted, and against the part of your brain fearing his brother you turned to Frisk, she touched your ankle.

‘Do you remember my friend, Papy, that I always draw?’ You asked her. She nodded.

“I think that’s him out there.” You whispered. Her eyes went wide.

‘Then go say hello!’ She urged. You hesitated, what if he didn't remember you. What if they attacked? They seemed to be related. You did remember Papy having a brother...

‘Stay here okay, until I tell you it’s safe to come out.’ You instructed, she nodded. Her hand left your ankle and you crawled out of the space, standing up and clearing your throat. Two pairs of eye lights landed on you.

“*so that’s where you went… i shoulda known.” Sans mumbled.

“Papy? Do you remember me?” You asked him meekly. Papyrus looked at you. You suck your hand into the top of your robe and pulled out the bone necklace he had made for you, showing it to him.

He looked at it and gasped dramatically. He smiled widely and ran up to you, he scooped you up in a hug and spun you around. You giggled loudly and clung to his shoulders.

“NYEH! BUNNY!!!! MY LONG LOST CHILDHOOD FRIEND!!!” He set you down and posed dramatically.

“Papy! You’re so tall now!!!” You pointed up at him in awe.

“AND YOU’RE STILL SMALL I SEE!” He countered happily, his eye sockets crinkling at the friendly prod.

“I never thought I’d get to see you again!” You confessed. There was a shuffle in the snow and you looked over your shoulder.

“*hey, you’re back.” Sans pointed out dumbly. He was a much shorter skeleton, still a big taller than you, but that wasn’t anything new for you. Even the shorter monsters came up to your knees.

He was smiling lazily at you, his hands shoved into the pockets of his blue hoodie. Was he wearing shorts? It was freezing! You were cold even though you were layered to hell.

“Oh… uh… yeah?” You responded. You frowned, “Not to be rude, but why were you acting so creepy earlier?!” You scolded. His eye sockets widened.

“*i hadn’t meant to rattle your bones so hard… i was ‘jest’ joking around, heh heh. ‘story’, i wasn’t expecting you to ‘book’ it.” He chuckled at his own puns. You tried and failed to not crack a smile. Your mom raised you to like puns a bit too much. 

Papyrus groaned loudly, covering your ears.

“NO! BUNNY! DON’T LISTEN TO MY BROTHER’S TERRIBLE JOKES!!!!” He yelled, stomping his foot. Sans shrugged.

“*you’re smiling, paps.”

“I AM AND I HATE IT!!!”

Sans eyelights shifted back over to his outpost, where Frisk was walking out. She made her way over to you and grabbed your hand.

‘I didn’t know what the signal was, but I heard you laughing.’ She explained.

“Yeah… We didn’t really make a signal, did we? Well this,” You stepped away from Papyrus and gestured your arm out to him, “Is my friend-”

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” He finished for you, practically glowing. Frisk smiled and waved at him. Papyrus. So, that’s what his full name was! Well his full first name.

“IT IS GOOD TO MEET YOU SMALLER FRIEND!” He enthused, he turned to Sans, “BROTHER I WILL ‘LET IT SLIDE’ THIS TIME THAT YOU WERE SLACKING OFF ON YOUR HUMAN CAPTURING DUTIES. WE MUST SHOW BUNNY AND HER…”

“Little sister!” You supplied, smiling at Frisk. She blushed and leaned into your arm, embarrassed, but happy about the title.

“...AND HER LITTLE SISTER MY PUZZLES! MY JAPES! NYEH HEH HEH! BE PREPARED MY DEAR FRIEND, AS YOU WILL BE NO MATCH FOR MY PUZZLES!” He boasted, he paused, “BUT FEAR NOT! IF YOU DO NOT KNOW THE SOLUTION, I WILL GUIDE YOU THROUGH IT!” He tacked on, beaming at his own great gesture of kindness towards his possibly puzzle inept friend.

With that he ran off, loudly explaining how he must ready his puzzles. That left you, Frisk, and Sans alone. You looked over at him and he kicked some of the snow. You rubbed the back of your neck over your hood.

“So… we never properly introduced ourselves earlier, huh? You kinda scared us, but sorry for running away.” You apologized. You introduced yourself and Frisk. His smile widened and he stuck out his hand.

“*i’m sans. sans the skeleton.” He replied. You took his hand and his grin widened as you gripped it.

Pbbbrrrrrbbbbbrrrrbbffffffft!


End file.
